Love and War
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "It can never work, we will never be." "Why not?" "You are a German officer and I'm a Jewish girl. We're not meant to be together!" Romance set in World War 2 setting.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've had this idea for awhile now, and I know that I have stories that need to be finished, but I couldn't wait any longer to write this. World War 2 is a very fascinating topic to me, and Danny Phantom is my favorite show, so I thought it would be interesting to see DP mixed in with it. I plan for this story to be divided into 3 parts. Part 1 will be in Danny's POV, Part 2 will be in Sam's, and Part 3 will have both. I'm not a WW2 expert, but I know some things about it and plan to do all the research that I can, so please forgive me if some things are inaccurate. **

**Part 1: Chapter 1**

**January 30, 1933**

"Danny!"

I quickly hid my copy of _The Invisible Man _by H.G. Wells under my ass, so my sister Jazz wouldn't see it. If I was caught reading anything other than _Mein Kampf _or any other pro-German book, I'd be in huge trouble. My parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, are involved with the Nazi party and close to the leader, so they hate authors of most books (including H.G. Wells). Really, I don't understand it. It's not like they're bashing Germans. Then again, I've always suspected the Nazi leader has a screw loose up there.

Did I forget to mention that they brainwashed my older sister? It's true, Jazz believes anything _he_ has to say. If she could get close enough, she'd kiss his feet. I fought a disgusted shiver as Jazz burst into my bedroom.

"What do you want Jazz?"

"It's finally happened!" She bounced with excitement, auburn braids bouncing too, something very juvenile considering she's two years older than me. I'm fourteen by the way.

Her teal eyes shone with eagerness while my lazy baby blues simply rolled up to the ceiling. "What's happened?"

"Hitler is finally Chancellor!"

My blood immediately froze as I stared in shock at my sister. I already knew my skin was beginning to lose it's color. "What?" I whispered dumbly.

"The Fuhrer was appointed Chancellor today! About time too, now Germany will thrive again!"

I knew he had support, but now he was Chancellor? This was bad, and I knew it was going to get worse. Everyone knew of his Anti-Semitism and other hatred of certain people, who knew how long it was until they were in danger...scratch that, they're in danger now.

I put on the most happy smile I could manage. "That's great Jazz! You're right, now Germany will thrive and will soon become a country people will fear!"

My sister beamed at me. "Thank goodness you feel this way Danny, I was beginning to think you didn't want the Fuhrer to be Chancellor!"

_I didn't and still don't. _"That's ridiculous! Of course I do! I have to support Germany."

"That's my little brother. Now come on, let's go tell Mom and Dad." Jazz disappeared, I followed after her after hiding my book.

Mom and Dad were both close to Hitler, but couldn't go to the announcement of who would be the next Chancellor because they were currently working on a new invention. This time, it was a portal that would lead to a place called, "The Ghost Zone". My parents convinced _him_ that ghosts are dangerous creatures that could get in the way of his 'goals' (which I don't really know the exact details of) and that they are a good energy source. So, he cast them as the one and only, Ghost Research Team.

When in the lab my parents were ecstatic about the news, then told us it was time to test out the portal. Jazz and I both watched anxiously as Dad plugged it in. A quick electrical spark in the portal...then nothing.

"Uh, Dad...is it supposed to light up or something?" I asked.

"Of course Son! I don't know what could've went wrong!"

Mom took off the hood of her jumpsuit, exposing her light purple eyes, auburn hair, and red-lipsticked tired smile. "I'm just as frustrated as you are Jack, but let's not be angry. For now, let's go out and celebrate this wonderful day."

The three of them started to go up the stairs, however I stayed put. "Sweetie, aren't you coming?" Mom asked.

"Nah, I'm feeling a little sick. I'm going to stay home so it doesn't get worse." I don't want to celebrate today, besides, I want to look around the lab.

"Ok, sweetie, take care of yourself. We'll be back soon." Mom hurried over, pressed a kiss to my forehead, then followed Jazz and Dad out.

Once I heard the front door close, I looked around the portal. Everything seemed right, nothing seemed broken or anything. Why didn't it work? I happened to glance at a nearby large cupboard, holding jumpsuits.

Curiously I walked over and picked out the one that caught my eye, a white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and a black collar. I put it on and smiled when I discovered it was the perfect fit. Looking down, I rolled my eyes and smiled, pulling off the face of my father.

Now, I was ready to go in. It was pretty dark inside, despite it being well-lit outside of it. I resorted to gliding my hand across the wall to help guide myself. My mouth contorted to a frown in confusion when my hand came across a small space, then found a round shaped thing. Squinting my eyes and peering closer, I saw it was a button. Was this the on button?

Was this the reason why the portal didn't work, because they didn't press the on button? No, they couldn't make a mistake that stupid...could they? I pressed the button, grinning once hearing a humming noise and seeing white lights around the portal.

Wait, I'm in the portal. That means-I was cut off from my thought as a flash of blinding white light hit me, my screams of pain echoing off the walls.

_Shit this hurts! _

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

_Will I make it?_

I couldn't even help the screams now, the pain was too unbearable. It felt like a million volts of electricity going through me, actually I think that's what w_as_ happening to me.

_I'm going to die, I know it._

Darkness.

* * *

"Mmm?"

All I saw was black. Am I alive? No, I couldn't be after that. No living thing could make it out of an incident like that. So why do I feel hardness on the back of my head? Why did I feel...not dead?

Slowly opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. I was on the floor of the lab. Peering behind my shoulder, I saw the portal's enterence was now filled with a swirling green. What happened? How the hell am I still alive after that?

I picked myself off the floor, dusting myself off. That's strange, weren't my boots black before? I looked at my hands. And weren't my gloves black too? Why are they white now?

Hurrying over to a mirror, I gasped at what I saw. Instead of my messy black hair, was messy _white _hair. My eyes, were the brightest green you could imagine. I fingered a lock of hair, staring at the new person. What happened to me?

**A/N: Nazis had a list of books and authors that were deemed 'Anti-German' and so many books were burned by many people. Among the authors whose books were burned was H.G. Wells, Albert Einstein, and Ernest Hemingway. **


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes! 4 reviews with only the first chapter, thank you phans! :)**

**SamXDanny: I like reading about World War 2 also, it is very interesting to read about:) **

**sammansonreplica: Thanks!**

**jim89: I plan on putting in Tucker and Valerie, though I'm not definate on who they're going to 'be', I have a good idea. Also, I'm not going to put in Danielle. It is a good idea to make her a super soldier, but I don't think I can write that without the story going all crazy, though thanks for the suggestion! Some ghosts from the show will be a part of the story, though I'm planning for some to be humans. **

**Invader Johnny: Thank you and I love Invader Zim ;)**

**Part 1: Chapter 2**

I began to panic, gripping my face with both hands. What happened to me?! Why do I look like some futuristic freak?!

I tore myself away from the mirror, pacing back and forth in the lab_. _

"Alright Fenton, you can handle this. You only got your hair and eyes changed. All you have to do is wear a hat and dark glasses for the rest of your life." I stopped and smacked myself on the forehead.

Seriously, what am I going to do? I started to pace again, trying to think of an answer to this.

_Hm. That's strange. _I stopped. _Since when does walking on the lab floor for ten minutes make my feet not the least bit sore? Almost as if I'm walking on air..._

Looking down, I quickly gave a small yelp as I realized I actually **was **walking on air! "Get down, get down!" I shrieked, flinging my arms and legs wildly...only to achieve the position of being upside down.

My snow white hair flopped in front of me, I scowled. Really? I want to get back on the sweet floor, not remain stuck in the air forever, flying around like a spirit-

Wait.

Spirit. Spirit? Ghost? Ghost Zone portal? I got zapped by a portal leading to the **Ghost Zone. **Could I really be a ghost? Did I actually die?

I surveyed the lab looking for my body. No body. So am I not a ghost? No I have to be. White hair, bright green eyes, mysterious white aura around my body, cold skin and, I breathed on my hand, cold breath, being able to fly...but no body. Well I'm definately not human anyway.

So what could it be? Suddenly I fell back on the lab floor. Before I could even voice an 'ow', a thick blue-white ring encircled my torso, splitting into two. The one ring spread over my bottom half, and my old pants and shoes came into view. The other ring spread up over my top half, above my face, then vanished along with the other ring.

What the hell?! I ran back to the mirror, my reflection showed the normal human Daniel Fenton. I touched a piece of my black hair, stared into my sky blue eyes. I looked normal, but I was far from normal.

So I have ghostly traits and still have my life? What is this?

"Danny, we're home!"

Mom along with Jack and Jazz. Thank God I have my regular appearance back, if they saw the other one they'd be freaked, possibly kick me out, thinking me a total stranger.

I raced back upstairs to greet them. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Sweetie!" Mom ruffled my hair.

"We brought you back some fudge!" Dad held out a bag for me to take, which I did with a smile.

"It would've been better if you were with us little brother." Jazz said in a disappointed voice.

"Now Jazz, you know Danny was feeling ill. Speaking of which, are you feeling better?" Mom turned to me.

"Well, I don't feel ill."

"That's good. Now, don't eat all that fudge at once. You'll get sick and you'll lose your appetite for dinner, which is in five hours."

* * *

"I haven't seen people celebrate in the streets of Germany in a long time." Mom commented, taking a bite of her meatloaf.

"It's because our new Chancellor is going to take us right out of this Depression, Madds! Germany will thrive once again!"

I ignored the conversation, raising my fork, to eat a piece of my own meatloaf. However when I went to put it in my mouth, a small clatter noise was heard and my mouth closed down on air.

Confused I looked down and saw my fork on my plate with the meat still on the end. That's weird, I was holding it just seconds ago! Still puzzled, I brought my hand up to my eyes to examine it.

In front of me was a water-blue tinted hand. Widening my eyes I quickly brought my hand back down, lest my parents or sister noticed. Thankfully, they didn't.

Ok, so I still retain my ghost-like abilities as my regular self, which I guess now includes intangibility. I wonder what else I can do?

Dinner went along smoothly after that, I had no more ghostly accidents. Now I was in my room, preparing to go to bed soon. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I got the idea to try something.

Walking to my mirror, I stared at myself. What if I could go back to that person? That...dare I say it..ghost? Hmm, does that make me half ghost? A human half and ghost half, well that explains a lot.

I smiled in spite of everything. I'm not a completely average human anymore. I'm half human, half ghost. Maybe I'm going mad, but I think I'm okay with this.

I squeezed my eyes shut, felt a sudden burst of energy flow through me, and when I opened them, I found myself peering at green eyes and white hair. I jumped in the air, and stopped falling just an inch above the ground. I smirked. Oh yeah, I think I'm definately okay with this.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Invader Johnny: I hope so too ;)**

**jim89: 'tech ghost guy King of long-winded introduction' rofl XD Thanks for the idea with him being a scientist, I'm definately going to use that. Ember a ghost...hmm... As for the death, yes, some characters will die. I'm not entirely sure who will die yet, but I have ideas.**

**Sisca8 Bailey: Yes, I have. Very good book, though sad too. **

**Part 1: Chapter 3**

**February 10, 1933**

_Ow! Damn it!_

I was practicing flying around my room, until my head came into contact with the ceiling. I lowered down and looked back up at the place I hit, luckily there was no damage.

Suddenly a knock sounded on my door, catching me off guard and scaring me shitless, triggering my invisibility. Whenever I get scared like that, I immediately turn invisible against my will. It's my reaction to fear I guess.

"Danny! May we come in, we have a surprise for you!" It was Mom.

I quickly changed back to my human form. "Come in!"

The door opened, and in walked Jazz wearing an outfit I've never seen before. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with two pockets on the front, with a black neckerchief. She also wore a long black skirt that went to just below her knees. Around her waist was a black belt with a silver buckle.

"Nice outfit." I grinned and chuckled.

She only held her head up high. "This my dear brother, is the uniform of the League of German Girls! I'm proud to wear this!"

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "And why are you wearing that uniform exactly?"

"Surprise Sweetie!" Mom and Dad came in then, I almost forgot that it was Mom's voice outside my door at first. I jumped a little, but I wasn't that startled so my invisibility didn't go off.

Mom held up a dark blue jacket with a Nazi symbol band on the sleeve and long dark blue pants. Dad held up a brown shirt, along with a dark blue cap, a black belt, and a dark blue neckerchief.

"Well, what do you think Son?" Dad asked.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to think, I still didn't grasp what the importance of this was. "Thanks for the clothes?"

"Are you really that clueless Danny?" Jazz laughed.

"Yes." I barked, wanting the point of this to be stated.

"You're going to school!" Mom beamed.

"I already go to school, in fact tomorrow's Monday so I'll be in school then. I've been going to school since I was five..."

"No Danny, we transferred you to Casper, a great school for the Hitler Youth!" Dad said.

I widened my eyes. I didn't want to go there! To be trained to murder, to be brainwashed, never to read a good book again...

"Really?" I choked out.

"Yep! You and Jazz are starting tomorrow, although she'll be going to Spectra, named after the leader of the school, Ms. Penelope Spectra herself. Now we can see you're speechless, so we'll leave you to your thoughts and uniform." Mom put the uniform on my bed and left with Dad.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Jazz kissed my forehead, then walked from my room.

I stared at the clothing. Looks like I'm going to school.

**February 11, 1933**

"Danny, wake up!" Mom shouted. I yawned, opening my eyes and sat up in my bed. "I don't wanna!" I whined, collasping back down on the fluffy pillow.

"Now don't give me that young man! You don't want to be late on your first day of school, so don't complain and get ready!"

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered, swinging my legs one at a time out of the bed. I clumsily walked to the bathroom, went to the sink, and splashed cold water on my face to wake me up.

When awake, instead of drying my face with a towel I simply turned intangible, letting the water droplets fall to the carpet. After that, I went back to my room to put on the uniform.

With the last button buttoned, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, it actually looked kind of good on me. I reached to my dresser and put on the hat, though some unruly locks of hair fell in my face. I pushed them under the hat, now with me being completely dressed, I had to go eat some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, Mom's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh, you look so cute in that outfit Sweetie!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

Jazz giggled so when I sat down I made sure to fling a small piece of pancake at her, not covered by syrup of course. I didn't want to ruin her outfit.

She smirked and stabbed a large piece of her own pancake with her fork, raising it at me preparing to fire,

"Jazz! Danny! You're both young adults, act like it!" Mom scolded. Dad just kept chewing on a piece of fudge.

We lowered our heads and ate in silence until we had to leave. "C'mon, it's time for you two to be off!" Mom stated hurriedly.

With that we rose from our chairs, Jazz grabbed her bag, and we both headed out the door to our schools.

We walked together for a little while, but soon we had to depart in different directions. I continued on to Casper, and finally saw it. It was a huge brown building, with many windows and students walking about in the schoolyard, laughing and talking with specific groups.

I walked towards the steps, aiming to sit on them. There was no one around there and I didn't know anyone yet, I'm not going to walk up to a random group and talk to them as if we've been friends since forever.

After awhile of sitting on the steps, the bell rang, signalling us it was time for school to start. I headed to the administration office, talked to the secretary, and got my room number assignment.

When I arrived, everyone was going to their seats. I found an empty one, sat in it, then the teacher walked in. Everyone immediately stood up at once, except me, who stood up last considering it was my first day and had no clue what they were doing.

He was an aging bald man, with a black goatee. His stomach was bulging so much I thought the buttons on his uniform were going pop.

He did the Nazi salute, and praised the Chancellor himself. Everyone did the same, again I was delayed a bit when I did mine because like I said, it's my first day. Why are they doing this? Is this like an everyday thing?

"You." The teacher spoke, eyeing me.

"Yes Sir?" I asked.

"Come up here boy."

I did as I was told, the other boys watching me walk up to the front, their eyes never straying from my form.

I arrived in front of his desk. "Why were you delayed young man?"

"I've never been to a school like this before, we didn't do that there, so this was foreign to me, Sir."

"There are no excuses for it! Excuses are for the weak!" He brought his hand up and slapped my cheek hard, my head turning sharply to the left from the impact. Slowly I brought my head back to face him. I dare not let my eyes tear up. The other boys did nothing, I couldn't even hear anyone breathe.

"How do you expect to be a soldier if you can't be in sync with everyone else?! Get back in your seat, you disgust me." I turned around and went back, this time the other boys staring straight ahead.

Once in my seat, I brought my hand up to touch my cheek. It still stung a little, I knew it was already red.

"Now that that distraction is over, let's start today's lesson on minority groups and how to do away with them.."


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Invader Johnny: Yep, the schools and people who supported that disgust me too. As for Ember, she will be in here, but her part will be very brief. I have another person planned for Danny's confident :)**

**jim89: Yeah, Jazz will get further corrupted but she won't hang herself. No one will commit suicide in this story. As for Dan, he isn't going to be in this story either, I'm sorry :(**

**Guest: It is all Danny in Part 1, Sam will be in Part 2, which won't be for a long while yet. **

**sammansonreplica: Thank you!**

**Part 1: Chapter 4**

The teacher grabbed a piece of white chalk, then hastily drew on the board, his body covering it so I couldn't see. When he was done, he revealed what I think was a bunny and a tiger. The picture was so poorly drawn I could hardly tell what the scene was depicting.

However one thing was clear, the tiger's long ferocious teeth, and the bunny cowering in fear as the predator leaned over it's prey. Do tigers even eat rabbits?

"Mr. Baxter."

A tall boy with bulging muscles and blonde hair showing from below his cap stood from his desk in the middle of the room, his back perfectly straight up in the air.

"Mr. Lancer, Sir!"

I bit back a smirk at his try of sounding tough with his loud response, too bad his voice was too high-pitched, otherwise I and a few others might have felt fear in his response and snap our heads up at attention.

"Mr. Baxter, this tiger is chasing this baby rabbit, preparing to kill it. The rabbit represents a Jew and the tiger represents a Nazi. Tell me your thoughts on what you would do if you were the tiger."

_Why you would go after a human like that, preparing to kill it so brutally?! That's freaking sick and twisted...my God who cares if a person is a different religion than you are, we're all still humans!_

"Kill it. Jews don't belong in this world, we must exterminate them, along with the other undesirables." Baxter said so casually, as if he was saying what he had for breakfast that morning. Disgusting.

"Wonderful, I'd expect no less than that of the superior race." Lancer said with a smile, a twisted, evil smile. I wonder if he ever smiled genuinely in his life, full of happiness without the hint of murder in his brain?

By Lancer's remark on Baxter's that of the 'superior race', Baxter must have blue eyes. He already has the blonde hair.

At 12:00, it was time for lunch. Well, I guess I'll be starving, since I didn't know they had lunch here. At my old school, you were able to go home for lunch, however judging by the two burly security guards at either side of the enterance doors, that wouldn't be happening.

I made my way to the cafeteria, walking around peering at all the tables full with chattering boys of various ages. I found a small boy sitting all alone with red hair, might as well try my luck at sitting there.

"Hey, is there a seat open for me?"

He looked up at me, eyes widened in fear. He gulped yet nodded his head.

"Thanks...uh.." I paused, wanting to thank him properly by knowing his name.

He tilted his head in confusion at me, so I elaborated. "What's your name?"

"Michael." He stated quietly, his voice a tad shaky and high, now staring at his tray of food. I would've bought food, but I'm broke.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, but I like to go by Danny." I held out my hand, which he hesitantly shook.

"You know, you shouldn't have nicknames around here." Michael suddenly warned.

"Why not?"

"Nicknames are seen as for the weak. You need to go by your birthname around here."

I scoffed. "Just about anything you do around here is seen as weak, huh?"

Michael's eyes widened again, quickly looking around checking if anyone heard. The boy turned back to me. "You can't say things like that around here! Are you crazy?!"

I smirked. "Maybe I am."

He grinned for the first time, then went back to eating his food.

After a long silence, I opened my mouth to say something else, when a hand slammed down next to me on the table.

Michael gasped out of fear, looking straight up at whoever it was, while I calmly looked behind me to see Baxter himself.

"Hey half-breed!" He shouted in that same high-pitched voice. Seriously, shouldn't this guy have hit puberty by now? And half-breed? Why did he call me that?

"Half-breed?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You got the blue eyes, but you're missing the blonde hair. Looks like your parents screwed up big time." He started laughing, the other guys behind him (whom I just noticed) joining in.

My eyes narrowed in anger, while my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I stood up, ready to put his lights out, but breathed deep instead. I'm not going to be provoked by this clown.

"Go ahead, punch me. I dare ya!" He challenged, stepping closer. By now everyone was staring at us. Shouldn't a teacher have intervened by now? Oh right, backing down from a fight is probably seen as weak, as well as trying to stop one. They most likely encourage fighting here, it wouldn't surprise me.

"You dare me? Wow, childish much?" I folded my arms in front of my chest.

Baxter looked at me, surprise on his face, however it immediately turned back into a cocky smirk.

"No, your obvious backing down from a fight is childish. Come on, I'm letting you have the first hit! See if you can knock me out?"

"And if I say no?" I had no desire to hit him now, that'd be giving him what he wants, which would let him win.

"Then Little Mikey over here gets it." Baxter made a fist and punched it in his hand, while Michael or Mikey started sweating in fear.

"Listen Blondie," I growled, he turned back to me. "Your issue is with me, for whatever reason you chose. Leave Michael out of it."

"Or what?"

I took Michael's lunch tray and dumped it over Baxter's head, similiar to when a girl experiences a bad breakup. His eyes blazed with fury, while one of his goons removed the tray from his head and tried getting the spaghetti off him. Baxter just shook him off once the tray was off his head.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He stormed away, almost out of the cafeteria, when I yelled something.

"Name's Fenton by the way!"

He snarled (the cafeteria was silent so I could hear a pin drop if it did) and exited, his buddies doing the same.

Everyone was staring at me. "Scene's over guys. No need to keep staring."

They turned away and slowly went back to what they were doing. Michael looked up at me terrified. "You **are **crazy! No one stands up to Dash Baxter like that! Whenever he wants a fight, he gets one and always wins, beating the other guy to a pulp! He's of the superior race, blonde hair, blue eyes! No one denies him anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's probably a dye-job."

Michael stopped and stared at me. A slow smile crept up on his face, the smile expanded to show his teeth, until finally he burst out laughing. This caused me to grin.

When he was done he looked at the tray on the ground, surrounded by spaghetti. "I guess I was done with that."

This time we were laughing so hard we could barely breathe, the other boys staring at us as if we were insane.

Finally at the end of the day I found Michael by his locker, walking up to go talk to him. He greeted me happily, his previous shyness disappearing completely.

Suddenly I felt two arms pinning my own at my sides forcefully. "Hey!" I protested. Before I could break free or see my attacker, I was crammed into Michael's locker, the door sealing away the light.

"Dash? Uh, please don't hurt me!" I heard Michael's voice beg. Angry I turned invisible and intangible (a trick I learned not that long ago) and fazed out of the locker.

Dash was approaching my new friend slowly, cornering him like a cat when it corners a mouse. "Now that Fenton's taken care of, you're next."

I positioned my hands on Dash's shoulders, preparing to shove him away, when a tingly feeling hit my arms. It felt like his body was commanding me to go inside! I tried getting away, with little success.

"I'm gonna make sure this goes by slowly, so you feel plenty of agony. I'm-"

At that point I was sucked in, a small shout of protest my last sound from the outside world.

"...In Dash's..body?"


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Irelandlover: Yes, Lancer is an ass, I agree with you completely. Hmm...I'm not sure if he'll be an officer yet, he'll be a soldier definately, but they won't meet until Part 3. **

**The Writer Es: Thank you!**

**jim 89: I won't be covering every single date of the war, if that is what you mean. But this story's timeline will end in the year 1945.**

**MADDragon2020: Thanks for sticking with this fic until the end ;)**

** .77: Thank you (blushes) I don't think my writing skills are as good as you portray them to be haha :) But you should write a WW2 fanfic about DP, I'd definately read it. Also, I know what you mean. I hate what the Nazis did to the Jews, Gypsies, Jehovah's Witnesses, etc. yet at the same time, I find the war interesting to learn about. It is definately one of my favorite things to go over in history class, and I mean that in a non-morbid way of course.**

**Somebody knows: Tucker will enter the story, and yeah, Mikey's kinda taking his place. **

**Part 1: Chapter 5**

Wow, Michael looks so small compared to my increased height, no offense to him of course.

"Uh, Dash?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Dash!" I tried my best to imitate his voice, and even flexed, something I'm sure he does quite frequently.

Mikey began cowering in fear again, but still retained his face of confusion.

Hmm...since I have the opportunity, why not use it?

I raised my arms to my head (his arms to his head, our arms to our head...whatever), lowering my wrists, positioned my fingers just right to look like a bird's beak. Quickly, I opened and closed my fingers repeatedly.

Next, I tucked my fingers slightly under my underarms, and moved my now bent arms up and down. Finally, I made two fists and wiggled my ass to the ground, then rose back up, and clapped my hands.

That's right, I was doing the chicken dance. By this point a crowd of boys was beginning to assemble, wondering why the hell a boy of the superior race was doing such a foolish dance, making himself look like a total idiot.

Soon people started to chuckle, then finally they laughed, even Michael. But out fun was soon spoiled.

"What's going on over there?!"

Lancer. Just perfect.

Immediately I exited his body and flew back inside my locker, of course while invisible.

"Mr. Baxter!" I heard Lancer yell. "What kind of dance were you doing?!"

"I-I don't know, sir." Came his confused reply. I stiffled a laugh.

"Come with me, it seems we must talk about your destined role in life, and how not to disgrace the superiority!" I heard footsteps walking away, then a bunch of others, then finally silence.

Finally a pair of footsteps approached the locker. I heard a click, and immediately I tumbled out. "Thanks, Michael." I grinned sheepishly, picking myself up off the ground.

"Daniel! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"But you should've seen Dash! He was doing the most ridiculous dance!" He started laughing. "It was hilarious!"

"I could imagine." I smirked.

"I wish I could've gotten it on video, you know, like a movie camera or something!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Hey, I gotta go walk my sister home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya...Danny?" He said my nickname like a question.

At this point I was at the door. I turned around, raising a coy eyebrow. "I thought you said nicknames were for the weak?"

"I don't think that, I think they're a term of friendship."

I smiled. "See ya, Mikey."

After walking for ten minutes, I made it to Jazz's school. They were just getting out, I waited at the gate. A few girls who exited smiled and batted their eyelashes at me. I gave them a smile just to be polite, to my annoyance they giggled with their friends quickly afterwards. I rolled my eyes, silently begging Jazz to hurry up.

In what felt like ten hours but was probably only five minutes later, Jazz finally strolled up. "Hey, little brother!" She said happily.

"Hey, Jazz. Ugh, do you know how annoying some of those girls are? Batting their eyelashes, giggling?"

My sister laughed. "Well, can you blame them Danny? First off, you're not ugly. Second, we're all taught that finding a husband is our first priority in life, then raising babies, keeping house, and so on. They were just interested in you."

"Thanks for the compliment. But I'm not ready for marriage, I'm only fourteen! Besides, shouldn't being independent be a woman's priority, rather than finding a man?"

"Well we've got to have babies for the German army. So I say finding a husband is a top priority."

"Of course."

Once at home Mom instantly ran to us eagerly. "How was school you two?"

"Fine." I answered. "Just great, Mom!" Jazz replied.

"Wonderful. So Danny, what did you learn."

"I learned about tigers and rabbits."

Mom raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Tigers and rabbits?"

"They were metaphors."

She smiled, though I knew she still didn't really understand. "And you, Jazz?"

"I learned more about sewing, and we did some cooking."

"Great! Well, I'm going to help your father in the lab, isn't it amazing that the portal worked after all? Now we can do so many experiments! Imagine if we ever found a ghost, dissecting it atom by atom!"

I swallowed, feeling fear in my chest. Now I know I can never let them find out what happened to me.

"Sweetie, are you alright, you're looking pale.." She pressed a hand against my forehead. "I'm fine Mom, really."

"Okay." She gave a kiss to me and Jazz then disappeared into the lab.

**February 27, 1933**

"Ah, ah! Ahhhh!"

I just hoisted my legs onto my bed, and **MAN** did it feel good for them to be actually flat. Seriously, why would someone invent goose step marching?! It's so freaking painful!

Today was like another school day, except this time Lancer wanted us to go outside for the lesson. So, with all of us shivering, (except Dash, he's too proud to) Lancer gave us our first lesson on the goose step march. He made it look easy, so I figured it would be easy, but boy was I wrong.

Most of everyone couldn't do it, including me. At one point we all had to link our arms together to keep from falling. Lancer was annoyed, but he didn't yell all that much. He just lectured that this is vital for the army and we had to learn it, no matter how long it would take us.

So in the end, my legs are extremely sore, and I never want to use them again. Maybe I could ask my parents for a walker, or better yet a wheelchair.

"Danny!"

Jazz burst into my room, shock clear on her face.

"Jazz? What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"The Reichstag is on fire!"

My mouth dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's on the radio!"

We both hurried downstairs (I ignored the immense pain in my legs as best I could) to Mom and Dad, whose attention was completely fixed on the radio.

"Yes, the Reichstag building in Berlin is on fire! Our Chancellor says it was a Communist revolt against the German government!" The radioman's voice informed.

"Damn them." Dad whispered.

We listened until the fire was put out, and found out the five people were arrested for arson.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**A/N: Emmazippy577: Woah...thank you :)**

**Somebody knows: Your heart's desire is my command! ;D**

**Part 1: Chapter 6**

**March 11, 1933**

It has been exactly twelve days since the Reichstag burned, along with Communistic and Socialistic oppressions to the Nazi Party. Their leaders were arrested, their newspapers shut down.

Since then, Brownshirts, or SA, have been roaming the streets, claiming to 'keep the peace' and 'maintain law and order', when really they have been terrorizing anyone who openly opposed Hitler.

As I now walk to school, I hear cries of anguish of someone being beaten mercilessly. I turn, first catching the horrible Brownshirt's eye, then looking at the poor man on his knees. He looked young, early thirties, thirty-five at most.

His shirt was stained with blood (the parts that weren't torn anyway), his pants were ripped as well, blood covering the spots below his knees. Both of his eyes were already blackened and swollen, his lip dripping blood from a deep gash.

Most civilians walked by, acting as if nothing was happening. If they did look, they immediately turned away, not wanting any trouble possible with the Brownshirts. If they tried to help, they'd be killed or beaten, depending on the Brownshirt's mood.

I was never attacked, most of the time I left the house I was in my school uniform. In fact, the first time they came out onto the streets they saw me in my uniform. I guess they have good memories, since whenever I don't wear it they don't attack me anyway. Or it could all just be because I don't openly oppose the Chancellor. Yet, perhaps it is both reasons.

I took a view behind my shoulder as unsuspiciously as possible, back to the Brownshirts, to in front of me. I was clear on all sides, no one was paying attention to me. Quickly, I dove into some bushes and transformed into my ghost form. Invisibly I charged at the SA whose fist was raised, preparing to strike at the man again, when I took over his body.

Instead, I punched the other Brownshirt. He stumbled back, a hand over his nose. When he became steady again, he removed his hand, blood dripping from his fingertips and nose, down to the pavement of the street.

"Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?!" He spat, enraged. (Translation: What the hell is wrong with you?!

I didn't respond, instead hitting him again, this time knocking him out. At that time I left the body of the first SA, before he became coherant again, I knocked him out also.

I used my toxic colored green eyes to now inspect the beaten man. He was barely conscious. I knelt down to him. "Hi. I'm here to help."

He whimpered and moved away, as if he was a puppy trying to get away from it's abuser. "No, no. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

The man's eyes were still wide, but he let himself be picked up into my arms. I flew as fast as I could to the nearest hospital, once there I fazed into the building and put him on a nearby couch. "Help that man." I instructed a nurse who nodded obediantly, beginning to tend to him.

I raced around the back and transformed back into my human self. That went surprisingly well, considering it was my first act of heroism. That's right, a few days ago I should put these powers to good use, helping whenever I can.

Back at the main sidewalk to get the school, I glanced at my watch. I was five minutes late for school, just perfect. I'm probably going to be forced to goose step longer.

"Mr. Fenton! You're late!"

Ahh, Lancer, my old tubby pal.

"I know."

"You will goose step five minutes longer."

Man, am I a psychic or what? "Yes, sir."

After another lesson about how Germany's the greatest nation we went to lunch. "Hey Mikey!" I greeted as I sat down.

"Hi Danny!" It was great how we were becoming good friends. But what I always found weird, is that he never mentioned anything about the 'undesirables', something that every boy here talks about, well, except me anyway. I wonder if he felt the same way as I did?

Might as well chance it. I don't want it on my mind for weeks or months. "So, the other day in class we talked about the undesirables."

He tensed. "Don't we talk about them everyday here?"

Hm. Something was off. "Well yeah, but I was wondering what you think. Me, I feel sorry of what they're up against."

He stared at me in pure shock, even his mouth was slightly parted. "Really? You feel that way?"

I nodded. "Why? What do you think?"

His voice was barely above a whisper. "Danny, since you told me that, I know I can trust you, being that no one truly loyal to _him _would dare utter that."

"You're telling me you're not loyal?"

Mikey shook his head. "I'm not, but my family is. Which is really ironic considering-"

"Considering what?"

Uh oh. Dash. How much did he hear?!

We both spun around in our seats to look at him. Strangely he wasn't accompanied by his followers.

"Considering what? I come over here, and all I hear is 'Which is really ironic considering' in girlish whispers. So whatcha talking about?" He asked again.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't heard anything. "He was saying that it's ironic that his parents both have blonde hair but he ended up with red hair." I spoke up. Hey, it was the best I could think of at the moment.

Dash laughed. "Yeah, that is ironic!" Phew, he believed it. Good thing Dash is a total moron. "Too bad, maybe you could've hung out with me!" He looked at Mikey the whole time as he said this, then he finally left.

We both breathed sighs of relief. "Now what were you saying?" I asked, wanting for him to say what he was really going to say.

"Considering that...my great-grandmother was Jewish."

My eyes widened, my mouth dropped. "How did they not find out?! How are you here?"

"My parents hid it well." He answered with a grave face.

I paused. "You're lucky then. Your whole family could be persecuted."

He breathed. "I know."

Lunch was silent after that.

It was still cold outside, so I found my legs still shivering inside the dark blue pants. By this point I've learned to goose step quite well, and while although my legs were still sore, they weren't in nearly as much pain as when I was first forced to do this.

However they were pretty close to that pain when I was forced to do the march longer than everyone else. It'd be such a damn shame if I never received my punishment right?

Now I waited calmly for Jazz at her school, inside the building actually, in the enterance area. The principal let me in just a few days ago, knowing that I wasn't up to mischief and that I was simply going to walk my sister home.

Another change happened too. Lately this blue-eyed blonde girl about my age has been constantly talking to me until Jazz showed up. Her name is Starr, and usually she is one of the first few girls out.

She always flirts with me, and actually, I flirt back. She's pretty, I'm a boy, it's natural I flirt back if she starts it. I have no idea about a possible relationship though, so far she's been pretty nice.

"Hi Danny." She greeted with a small wave of her fingers.

I grinned. "Hey Starr."

"So, how was school?" She touched the Nazi band on my arm, tracing the symbol with her fingertips, making my heart skip a beat.

"It was fine, as usual. A little more marching, but that's nothing. And how was your day?"

"Better now that I'm here with you." She smirked, her eyes half-lidded.

I returned the expression. Hm. We've known each other for awhile now. Why not ask her out to get to know her more? What's one tiny date? "Would your day be even better if we went to the Nasty Burger tonight?"

Her eyes lit up. "That'd be wonderful! Pick me up at 6?"

"It's a date."

"See you tonight." She reached up to lightly peck my cheek, then walked out of the school doors.

The corners of my mouth turned up as I touched the spot where she kissed me. This pleases me.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**A/N: The Writer Es: Me too ;)**

**jim89: Um, I don't really get your first review on chapter 5. Why did you mention characters like Harley Quinn and Artemis? However as for your review on chapter 6, well, I don't think Starr was a perfect angel. She showed kindness sometimes, but she was also bossy and demanding (when she was dating Tucker), also in Flirting with Disaster she expressed her dislike of Danny (I believe she called him a loser). But like I said, she showed kindness sometimes and was a lot nicer than some of the other popular kids. **

**Invader Johnny: Yeah, that was sweet of Danny to do wasn't it? ;)**

**Emmazippy577: Yeah, that's one of my favorite lines of Danny's, along with "I...command you to...GO AWAY!" **

**SamxDanny: Don't worry, I'm a strong Danny/Sam believer ;)**

**Pheek: Thank you for your kind review:) You're right, I should've done better with Danny adjusting to his powers, I was just so focused on researching World War 2 Germany (the timeline for example) that I got sidetracked from that. **

**Part 1: Chapter 7**

**March 11, 1933**

"So, what was that about?"

"What?"

We were halfway home, when Jazz decided to talk about my previous encounter with Starr.

"What you and Starr were talking about." Jazz wanted to know every little thing possible.

I shrugged nonchalent. "It was nothing."

She narrowed her teal eyes in growing agitation. "I wouldn't say a parting kiss on the cheek is nothing, Danny."

My lips curled upwards. "Fine, if you must know, I'm going on a date with her tonight."

Jazz suddenly gasped with a mixture of surprise and happiness, she clasped her hands together and bounced up and down a few times. "My little brother finally has a girlfriend! This is too cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. I'm just taking her to the Nasty Burger tonight, it's just one harmless date."

"But it's your first." She squealed again, taking my hand so we were running now.

"Why are we running?!" I shrieked, my legs seemingly howling in pain the whole time.

"We have to get you ready!"

"But it's not until six!" I cried, by this point my legs were begging to stop moving. Damn goose step...

"That's only in three and a half hours from now! We have to hurry!" Now I was getting really mad, the pain almost too much to bear.

"Jazz, stop! I had to freaking goose step for an hour while all you did was sew and cook all day! Quite frankly, my legs are killing me so if you don't stop running now, I won't even go because I won't be able to walk!"

That stopped her. She turned to me, her gaze a bit frosty. "You don't have to yell at me you know. Fine, we'll walk."

She let go of my hand but suddenly stopped again. "And, just so you know, sewing and cooking does have it's retributions too."

I tilted my head in puzzlement, until she showed me her fingers. In some places were tiny scratches, in other places were tiny dots, indicating where the needle pricked her fingers. The worst were two small red spots, showing where she burned herself on the cooking stove.

Marching was hard enough, but I didn't get any marks from it. A pang of guilt hit my heart. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It's okay." She turned to me with a smirk. "I'm still going to help you get ready though."

I chuckled. "Of course."

"I'm not wearing that." I dismissed while crossing my arms, determined.

"Why not?!" Jazz whined.

"I'm not wearing a tuxedo to a cheap restaurant!"

"But I'm sure Starr will love it!"

"Yeah, maybe in a high-class place instead of a restaurant. I'll be fine picking out my own outfit Jazz," I said, trying to shoo her out.

She gave a huff along with a 'fine' and left. I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation.

Finally I settled on a better-than-casual shirt along with a pair of nice jeans. I walked down the stairs, hurriedly looking at the clock; it was 5:45.

As soon as I got to the door, I was stopped by my mother's voice, asking me where I was going.

"Danny's got a date!" Jazz intervened, drawing out the word 'date'.

"A date? With who?" Mom squealed.

"Starr Brookes." I groaned, wanting to leave.

"Well good luck Son!" Dad encouraged, I took this as my chance of escape.

Luckily I ended up at her large house at exactly 6:00, and no, I didn't cheat by flying either. I hesitated at my knock. Taking a deep breath than letting it out, I knocked my fist against the brown door.

A big burly man with blonde hair and brown eyes answered. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Uh, I'm Daniel Fenton, sir." I replied shaken. Seriously, this guy was huge!

"Why are you here?" He asked. Hm, I guess Starr didn't tell her father about her date with me, if that's who he is.

"I'm here to take Starr to the Nasty Burger tonight." I replied.

"Are you Jewish?"

I widened my eyes, taken aback. Did he really just ask me that?!

"No, but if I was, would it matter, _sir_?" My eyes were thin slits.

"Actually, yes." His face was a few inches from mine, giving me a menacing gaze. However I wasn't backing down, I gave him an ice cold glare of my own.

"So, are you?" He asked again, his blonde mustache moving with his words.

"No, I'm not."

"Daddy!" Starr's voice sounded. Starr's father looked behind himself, which gave me an opportunity to gaze at the very girl herself, looking pretty in a white shirt with an orange skirt. Orange heels decorated her feet. Her hair was straight down, only this time an orange clip was in instead of her usual flower. Around her neck was a necklace with a single pearl in the center.

"Daddy, you better not be scaring him!" She warned, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout, which I found adorable.

"I'm not sweetie, I just wanted to know a little about him, that's all." He gave her a fake smile then turned back to me. "So, what school do you go to?"

"Casper." I forced out between my teeth.

The corners of his mouth turned up even more in a real smile. "Wonderful! I'm glad my Starr is going on a date with such an honorable man!" He ushered her out the door to stand by me. "Now you two have fun, and don't stay out too late!" He shut the door but not before giving us both a wave.

We both walked down the the sidewalk a few feet away from her house. "I'm glad he approves." Starr giggled.

"Yeah, me too." I really could care less of that prejudiced man's opinion of anything.

"We should be going." She stated and took my hand. I smiled at the new contact. "I usually don't hold hands until the third date, but for you I'm making an exception." Her eyes became half lidded.

"I'm glad." I grinned. We continued to walk for a few minutes in silence until she spoke again.

"How about we skip the Nasty Burger?"

I raised my eyebrows. Skip the Nasty Burger? But I'm hungry!

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it is a beautiful night, and warm, which is a great combo for a walk in the park." Her gaze yet again held attraction to me.

Inside I was filled with doubt, maybe I shouldn't go on this date with Starr. Maybe she isn't the right girl for me, sure being attracted to me is good, but she made it so...easy. I want a challenge, to work for the love of a girl, I don't want her to completely submit to me before the first actual date.

Then again I can't just ditch her, who does that? "Alright, let's take a walk in the park." I decided to comply with her wishes. She smiled, showing her white teeth, then lead the way.

She was right, I'll give her that. Being in the park on a warm beautiful night is a great combo to be here.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Well, before the Depression hit, I used to shop all the time. Now I only get to go shopping twice a week. It's such torture!" She breathed out of her nose annoyed.

Discreetly I rolled my eyes and I just barely held back a groan. "Shopping only twice a week, yes that is certainly my pet peeve." My voice was entirely laced with sarcasm.

"Are you mocking me, Daniel?" She screeched, hands now on her hips.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry if I offended you." I want this date filled with peace after all.

She relaxed then, taking my hand once more. "Alright. I can't stay mad at you."

After ten minutes we both had to sit down on a bench. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder, that's what men did on dates, right? So why do I feel so strange doing it?

"I'm glad we did this, Danny. It's so romantic!" She gushed.

"Mhm."

"Come on Danny, let's have some fun." She cuddled into my chest, then stared up at my face. Her arms found it's way around my neck. Starr pressed her face up, about to press her lips on mine, when I pulled my face away.

"Woah, don't you think we're moving a little fast? It's only our first date." I held her back by her shoulders.

"Isn't that what the girl is supposed to say? Besides, you're so cute." She tried to kiss me again but I pulled away.

"Starr, it's only our first date. Can't we just talk?"

She crossed her arms and huffed. "God, you are so boring! I knew I should've went after Dash.."

I narrowed my eyes, my anger and aggravation rising. I wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her face dangerously close to mine. "You want a kiss? Fine, I'll give you a kiss!"

I smashed my lips against hers, a kiss which she instantly returned. She sighed in pleasure, something I wish I felt.

Why am I doing this? The only reason I kissed her was out of hatred for Dash and stubborness...now I'm lip-locking with someone I could care less about. Funny, just a few hours ago I thought her as 'pretty nice'.

I brought my head back, ending our session. She smiled dreamily. "That was amazing Danny..." She sighed. I turned my head away. "Uh huh."

"Come on, I should get you home." I stood, extending my hand to help her up.

"But why? We were just getting started!" She complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really. Now come on, your father said for us not to be too late."

The walk back to her house was simple. We held hands, didn't talk much, her father answered the door with a smile, a goodbye kiss on my cheek from Starr, and a wink from her father before he shut the door, then I was left alone to walk home.

At home my family prodded me with questions, wondering how my date went, but I only answered with a few grunts and shrugs. I made it to my room, going to my mirror. My first date didn't go as well as I imagined, but I couldn't help but grin. Starr said my kiss was amazing, yet I was hardly trying. I wonder what a girl would feel when I actually _did _try. I let out a breath. I hope I find that girl soon.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

**Part 1: Chapter 8**

**Sunday, March 12, 1933**

Since I had to skip dinner yesterday because of Starr's request of going into the park, I woke up to the fierce growling of a neglected stomach. I groaned, rising from out of bed and trudging down the stairs.

In the kitchen Mom was working on some ghost device while Jazz was reading _Mein Kampf_. I rolled my eyes, figures. I proceeded to grab a bowl, a cereal box, and some milk, setting up my breakfast.

While eating, the same thing happened with my hand when eating meatloaf a month ago. My hand turned intangible, so I had to hide it until I willed it to return back to normal.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Mom declared suddenly.

"What did you say? It's done?! The Fenton Finder is done!" Dad proclaimed (seemingly coming from nowhere), holding up the invention proudly. He brought it back down. "This baby uses top of the line machinery to lead you right to the ghosts!"

I gulped. "It uses what, to track what?"

Dad started mumbling while staring down at the screen, I guessed words were appearing on it. "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward."

Mom and Dad looked at each other eagerly. I rose from my seat, trying to get out of the room, but they ended up unconciously blocking me from escape. They got closer and closer to me, until I was backed up against the fridge.

Dad mumbled again. "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Mom gave me a quizzical look, to which I replied with a cheeky smile. Dad's eyes became as wide as plates. "What?! That can't be right!" He exclaimed.

Of course my stupid powers decided to work against my mind at the moment, making my body to turn invisible. Quickly I fought for control before anyone noticed, restoring my body so that it can be seen again. What's with this? I thought I had more control. Why are my powers acting up now, more importantly, my invisibility?

Maybe it was because I hardly used them, so my body needed to release them all at once, but was only able to release my power in small dosages, because my mind is fighting it.

I debated telling my parents now. But Mom's words of 'dissecting ghosts atom by atom' flooded through my brain, causing me to not confess.

"Uh, I'm gonna head over to Mikey's." I stuttered, getting out of the room. However I still heard the mumbling again from Dad. "I'm gonna head over to Mikey's, fear me." Huh, guess I have super hearing as well.

After getting dressed and ready, I walked over to his house. I recalled the address from when he told me awhile ago. When I got there, I rang the doorbell.

A young woman with red hair answered. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Fenton, a friend of Michael's. Can I see him?"

"Of course. Come in!" She led the way to a small living room, Mikey was on the couch petting a dog.

"Michael, you have a visitor." She announced. He turned and his eyes lit up. "Hey Dan..iel!" He caught himself in time.

"I'll leave you two to talk or whatever it is boys do these days." His mom said, leaving the room.

"Glad to see ya Danny." Mikey smiled.

"Thanks, it's great seeing you as well." I decided not to tell him about my date with Starr. He didn't really need to know. "Actually, I came to ask if you wanted to hang out?"

Mikey nodded. "Sure, I'm bored here anyway." He laughed. We walked to the door, but not before he grabbed his coat and yelled that he's going out for awhile. His mom approved and out we went.

Despite having breakfast, my stomach growled again. I'm more hungry than I thought. Mikey laughed. "So I take it that you're hungry?"

I grinned. "More than you can believe."

We headed to the Nasty Burger, it was only about five minutes away. Once there, we were seated immediately and given menus, only to see that there was only vegetarian styled foods. Me and Mikey looked at each other confused.

Now, I'm a carnivore, so I need my meat. I called the hostess back over. "Yes?" She asked.

"Uh, where's the meat?" I asked.

"Oh, the manager decided to go with an all-veggie style menu for his first day!" She chirped, sped away, then brought back something completely foreign to me. I guess these things were supposed to start our meal off.

Mikey poked his with uncertainty in his eyes, while I simply stared down at mine. "What is this, grass on a bun?" I inquired rhetorically.

"What have they done?!" Mikey asked completely horrified.

"I guess he decided it was time for a change." She grinned. Was she responsible for this?

"Thanks for making us eat garbage." Mikey spat. My mouth dropped. Mikey was shy and timid most of the time, he never snapped at anyone before, or said mean words for that matter.

Her green eyes narrowed. "It's not garbage, it's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." We both shot back.

Suddenly a chill went through me, just as a puff of blue mist came out of my mouth. What the hell is this?! It must have something to do with my powers...they both stared at me in question. "Man, it's cold in here! I could see my breath!" I brought my hands up on my arms, rubbing them for extra warmth. Thank God I could think quickly on my feet...most of the time anyway.

"Yuck, what is this stuff?!" I heard a familiar voice yell, then felt something colliding with the back of my head. I growled, feeling angry energy coursing through me, yet I saw my reflection with a metal pole next to our table, my eyes were the toxic green of my ghost side. I shut my eyes, released a breath, then touched the back of my head. I pulled back my fingers, to find them coated with mud.

Someone threw mud at me?! I searched with my eyes for the culprit, until I spotted Dash. Not surprised. He was in another hostess's face. "I ordered three mud pies," he spoke, "and do you know what you gave me? Three. Mud. Pies. With mud. FROM THE GROUND!" He shouted, the hostess cowered back with fright.

"Hey, relax! It isn't her fault!" I shouted, rising from my seat. "Danny, what are you doing?!" Mikey whispered in panic. I ignored him.

I came closer to the scene. "Why are you defending her? Is she your girlfriend?" His mouth turned into an evil smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I protested. She had to be at least eighteen!

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She huffed.

He picked me up, causing a small shriek to come from my mouth in surprise. "These are the best years of my life! After Casper I might get shot on the front lines! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!" Dash freaked out.

"Actually it's top soil." The original hostess hissed.

He gave her a pointed look. "Whatever!" He threw me down on the table, setting the plate of literal mud pies in front of me. "Eat it, all of it." He threatened.

I don't want any trouble with him, so I picked up the fork, stabbing the mud, then raised it to my mouth. Eww it's so nasty, I don't want to eat dirt! I brought the fork to my mouth, pausing. All of a sudden the same blue breath from earlier came from my mouth, my eyes darted around, scrutinizing my surroundings for a possible cause of this. When my eyes made it to the kitchen, I saw an elderly lady was green skin in a cafeteria lady's uniform.

Wait...cafeteria ladies don't have green skin! And how did she move like that, it seemed as if she were practically floating. Was it a ghost? Did this ghost cause my body to shiver uncontrollably and that blue mist to come out of my mouth? It didn't happen any other time...it must be a ghost sense of sorts.

"Uh...uh.." I stuttered. I had to get out of here and take care of that ghost! For some reason I felt it was my duty to get rid of them.

It was time to think quickly on my feet again. I glanced at the mud pies, then picked up the plate with my hand. "GARBAGE FIGHT!" I hollared, throwing the plate at Dash's face, his face getting covered with mud.

"It's not garbage, it's-" The original hostess argued, but was silenced by a mud pie to the face.

I got down on all fours, dodging the food that every person in the restaurant (mostly teens) was throwing now.

"You're gonna pay for this Fenton!" Dash yelled at me, jabbing a finger in my direction, until he received hits from behind and in front of him. "Oh great, I'm still his favorite." I rolled my eyes, then crawled to the kitchen.

She was floating around, not really doing anything scary. On her hands were yellow rubber gloves, her pink hat matched her pink and white uniform. Why was she even at a teen restaurant? Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?

The elderly ghost looked behind her, spotting me. I stood from my place, might as well now since she caught me. "Hello child, can you help me?" Her voice was the very description of what an old lady would sound like. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah, the manager did." I replied. I probably shouldn't have put him in danger like that.

"HE CHANGED THE MENU?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in a more demonic voice, something I wouldn't deem her at first capable of. Her eyes became filled with the anger, her white hair stretching out crazily. The ghost's teeth now were bared at me. I gasped in a combination of fear and surprise and stood staighter. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" She let out a roar of fury.

I had to do something,_ "Think Fenton, think!"_

"I'm goin ghost!" I cried out, though it came out a little shaky.

Raising my arms above my head, I allowed the all-too-familiar blue/white rings to encircle my torso, letting them transform me into my ghost half.

I flew up to the ghost. "I..command you to...GO AWAY!" I pointed at her at an attempt for an extra effect, but we both knew it was a pathetic threat.

She grinned sadistically, then brought a glowing arm down. I was confused at first what she was doing, then I heard glass shaking against each other. I turned, just in time to see various kitchenware coming straight for me. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the intangibility to come.

I waited a few seconds to open my eyes. Peering down, I saw I was still intangible, I became my normal ghost self again. Looking behind me, I saw the shattered objects. I smiled.

**A/N: Since in the first episode Danny says, "It's been a month since the accident.." I felt the need for the ghosts to start coming in (because Danny's first major ghost fight happens then), being that it's been a little over a month now. So, I decided to dedicate this chapter and next to Mystery Meat, when Danny will deal with the Lunch Lady Ghost. Ooh, and from now on I'm going to be putting the day of the week on, just to get a little more specific. **

**Invader Johnny: I'm not a fan of them either, hence why I only let them go out for one night lol. **

**Fleightfire: Danny and Sam won't meet until Part 3, sorry :( But thanks for the compliments :)**

**Sakari Kateri Azrael: Thank you so much for the offered help! :D Also finally, another history nerd, I seem to be the only one sometimes lol. I'm sorry that your professor's parents had to live through it, that had to be horrible. Anyway, I knew that Antisemitism existed long before Hitler, I just thought the Germans didn't mind them until he came to power. However I didn't know the people were told that the Jews were being evacuated to the East, thanks for the knowledge. I read on a website that the SA patrolled the streets of Germany (well, before the Night of the Long Knives occured anyway) but I guess there were only a few them (I thought there were a lot at first), being that you said there wasn't a need for 'too many' of them. Oops. As for the Reichstag fire, I read that a few were arrested, and read that only one was arrested. I wasn't sure, so I just went with the 'a few' option. Guess I was wrong again :/ Your info helped me a lot, thank you for it and for saying my work is 'awesome' :)**

**SamXDanny: I agree completely ;)**

**Emmazippy577: Tucker will be in this story eventually, and Mikey will remain Danny's main bro (I won't finish that sentence since it would contain a spoiler)**

**The Writer Es: Amazing? Yay! **

**He23t: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

**Part 1: Chapter 9**

**Sunday, March 12, 1933**

"What's going on in here?" The original hostess with the green eyes demanded when she stepped in, then she eyed the ghost. She shrank back.

The crazed Lunch Lady Ghost brought her hand up and down again, summoning plates to head towards her. I couldn't let her get hurt! I flew as fast as I could in front of her, in which I also learned my legs transformed into a spectral tail. I'd have to care about it later.

I caught the rapidly flying plates with my arms, I must have been holding at least fifty. Strangely though, my arms hardly strained to hold them. I looked back at the hostess, who was staring at me completely bewildered and horrified. "Who are you?!" She yelled.

I would've answered her, if there weren't three plates in my mouth. Instead I flew to the counter, effectively putting them all back within a span of two seconds. I took the plates out of my mouth.

"Well if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy." I mused, but drew together my eyebrows at what I saw in the plate's reflection. The stoves were beginning to forcefully thump forwards and backwards.

"I control lunch. Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" She floated in front of the stoves, seething in green fire.

Then the strangest thing happened. It was as if someone hit a pause button on all the things that were going on right now. Her flames disappeared, a kindly expression taking over her features. "Anybody want cake?" She raised her arm indeed holding up a piece of delicious-looking cake, too bad it was transparant and most likely only ghosts could eat it.

Is this woman freaking bipolar?! The hostess who had surprisingly stayed there, nodded her head slowly, unblinking, her mouth hung open in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Too bad!" The ghost shouted. Yes, I believe she is bipolar. "Children who change my menu do not get dessert!" She floated up through the ceiling, leaving us with the now flaming stoves. All three spit fire at the hostess, luckily she jumped out of the way.

I dodged two attacks, then looked up to see the stoves were coming towards the girl! It was like they had minds of their own! I came up behind her, pinned my hands to her shoulders, and concentrated on my intangibility. I never made someone else intangible along with myself before, I hope it works.

Two seconds later we were both intangible, she looked at herself wildly, not believing her sight. I dragged us through the wall, where the evil stoves couldn't get us.

We landed back in the main restaurant area, by now everyone was gone. "Hey, it worked!" I exclaimed triumphantly, glancing down at my hands.

The girl threw her arms up in aggravation. "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!"

I didn't get to reply, the tables, chairs and plates began flying towards the exit...which where the Lunch Lady Ghost also was. We both gave gasps of surprise at the look of serious hatred in her expression as the various items tumbled behind her.

Finally a bunch of steaming meat came flying in. Steak, rib-eye, medium rare...you name it, it was all there...and sticking to the ghost like a second skin.

"But where did it all come from?!" The girl asked, she must've figured out who it was because she said a single name next. "Mason!" I guessed Mason was the manager.

The hulking squishing beast stomped closer to us. "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She pointed a huge bloody meaty finger at her. "Cookie?" She offered sweetly. This time the brunette shook her head 'no'.

"Then perish!" Her mean demeanor returned as she pulled back a hand, getting ready to strike. The girl ended up fainting from fright, I zoomed in to catch her, laying her gently on the ground. I stood back up, protectively in front of her fallen body. "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here, is you!" I shouted heroically (at least I hoped it sounded like that), pointing at her, next changing it into a fist. Unfortunately that's when my powers decided to act up, being that I changed back into my human self.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that." Way to go, Fenton.

The ghost gave a cry of fury, picking me up in her meaty fist, then chucked me against the wall. Next she picked up the hostess's limp body, carrying it away with her as she vanished out of the store.

"I gotta change back, I gotta go!" I whispered determined, beginning to rise, when a man's voice spoke as he picked me up. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Told ya you'd pay, Fenton." Dash's nasally voice cut in. I looked at them both quickly, how am I going to get out of this and save that girl?!

The policeman brought me into a back room, with Dash watching me with a silent smirk. "Daniel Fenton, freshman at Casper, the son of the only Ghost Research Team of the Chancellor, the worst you have done in your past was only mischief. Now, tell me," he paused, drawing in a deep breath, "WHY DID YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE NASTY BURGER?!" A few droplets of spit actually went in my face, I wanted to wipe them, however I didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"Dash started it! He threw-" I began but was cut off.

"Nothing, so is thereby exempt from scorn. You, however, are not. I will enact your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter, watch the door." The policeman walked out, Dash followed, not before giving me a malicious grin of course.

I got up from the chair. I gotta find that girl, for some reason I feel like I got her kidnapped. I smacked myself against my forehead. Maybe because I told the ghost she changed the menu, how about that?!

A faint smell reached my nose. That meat is still in the building, two hundred yards tops. Well, there's only the backroom, the manager's office, the kitchen, and the main restaurant. The only place to search is down. I changed into my ghost half, phasing through the floor, going to what I hoped was a basement of some kind.

I heard a faint voice. "Worse then you can imagine!" I'm in trouble now for sure.

Fortunately there was a basement. After walking past boxes of meat, I heard elderly cackling. I observed the sight around the corner.

The girl was trapped in a meat pile, struggling to break free. The ghost back to her normal voice spoke pleadingly. "My dear child, meat is good for kids! It helps them grow, it makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" She held out a drumstick to her.

"We don't need meat, that's fat!" The headstrong hostess spat.

"Silence!" The ghost yelled, rising into the air, causing gusts of win to erupt. "You need manners, discipline, respect! You know where that comes from, meat!" She got close to her face, then backed away. "Chicken, or fish?" Ugh, I'm seriously getting annoyed with her split personality, bipolarness or whatever the hell she has.

Looks like I'm going to have to take care of the ghost and find a way to get the girl out of that pile of meat. Why can't life ever be easy?

I flew forward, punching the female apparition into the opposite wall. I grinned, picked up a piece of hamburger, and bit into it. "Don't worry, I'll have you free in no time!"

She gave me a pointed look. "You've gotta be kidding me."

The Lunch Lady Ghost was beginning to return. I dropped the piece of meat, flying full force with my leg streched out, preparing to give her a blow to the head...when she caught my foot.

I dangled upside-down in her grip. Well, that could've gone better. "Don't you see?! This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She threw me into another wall, fortunately I was able to turn intangible so no damage would be made to my body. I ended up half in the room and half out. Quickly I made it back to my feet, tangible.

She angrily raised a hand, a box opened nearby, I squinted my eyes and read: 'shishkabobs'. They raced towards me. Panicking I tried to stretch my stomach out of the way, only for it to do just that! My upped half streched out, the middle was a long intangible tube, my feet were still planted on the floor. Cool, I'd have to use that move more often.

My satisfaction was put on hold when she screamed, letting out all the meat in the boxes. I connected myself back together to see the meat flying back to the ghost (including the meat that trapped the girl, thus freeing her). Again the ghost morphed into that creature made entirely of beef, steak, and the like.

She streched out a hand, encasing me in her fist. I was raised quite a few feet off the ground, my eyes widened considerably out of fear.

"Help's on the way, buddy!" The hostess cried from below. Before I could register that she called me, 'buddy', I was once again thrown into a wall. I screamed, going intangible and through the wall.

I landed in another room, even though I was untouchable I felt a bit dazed. I went through the wall again, about to fight the ghost another time, when the hostess ran past me screaming. Fed up with this, I flew above the monster and the running hostess, then dived down, picked her up, turned us both untouchable, then zoomed out of the room, leaving the ghost the crash into the wall.

We ended up outside, trudging lazily in the air. My surroundings began to get blurry, I was losing focus. Plus I was so tired..but I couldn't let go of the girl.

"Gee, fighting meat monsters, going through walls. You must be exhausted." She told me in a gentle concerned tone.

I looked at her. "What? Of course not, what would.." My energy was depleting quickly, so much as I could barely finish the sentence. "give you that idea?" I felt my body tumble on hard ground, saw a flash of light in front of my closed eyelids, then blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Danny's secret it out! Will the vegetarian hostess scream hysterically and run off, exposing him, or will she help our hero? The answer will be in the next part!**

**madeline: No, it is only for this time. Although I will have another ghost come in when he gets his ectoplasmic energy blast power.**

**Harmony's Entropy: Honestly, I have no idea lol. I figure around 20, maybe more, maybe less ;)**

**sammansonreplica: Sam is in another country along with Val *cough*Poland*cough* Tuck is in another country too. As for Paulina, she might be in this story, I'm not sure yet. I have an idea or two.**

**Sakari Kateri Azrael: If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I. WILL. NOT. BE. YOUR. FRIEND! *doorbell rings* Oh now what?! Gotta love the V-Man! XD seriously though, I'll be your friend ;)**


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

**Part 1: Chapter 10 **

**Sunday, March 12, 1933**

I groaned, feeling sudden soreness all over my body. However, I was somewhere comfortable, oddly it felt like a mattress.

Slowly I opened my eyes, to find the hostess in front of me...in my room?! I looked around wildly, how did I get here?!

"Thank goodness you're awake, you've been asleep for four days!" She cried.

"FOUR DAYS?!" If I wasn't alert then, I definately was now. Four days? I missed out on my life for four days? What did my parents think? What's gonna happen at school? Why wasn't a doctor here?

Her sudden laughter brought me out of my panic-filled thoughts. "Nah, it was only for two hours." She flipped her brown hair out of her face as she sat on the edge of my bed.

I scowled, positioning myself into a sitting manner. "That wasn't funny."

She grinned and sputtered, holding back laughter. "You're right, but your expression made it all worthwhile."

I rolled my eyes. "So anyway, just who are you exactly?"

She thrust out her hand to me. "Amber McClain. Nice to meet you."

"Daniel Fenton." I shook her hand. "And how did you know where I lived?"

"I saw you sometimes exiting or entering this building on my way to work. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker." We both shared a dry laugh.

"Weren't my parents suspicious?" I asked.

She smirked. "They weren't home, and the door was unlocked. Really, you guys should lock your doors, there are robbers out there you know, especially with this Depression."

"But enough with questions about me." She cocked her head to the side. "Just what is it with you?"

I froze as my memory of the moment returned. I passed out. I changed back. She saw.

"I-it is nothing. There's nothing wrong with me." Maybe she passed out too and didn't see? Although I highly doubt that.

"Really? So two glowing circles around your waist changing you into a seemingly all-new person is nothing?

I gulped. She knows. She knows. I'm dead, I'm doomed, I'm cursed to a life of painful dissections, never to have love shown to me again.

I hung my head low. "You're right, it is something. You see, I had an...accident. That accident made me a half-ghost, half-human hybrid." I paused to look up at her. Her eyes were wide with shock, she didn't move an inch.

"Go ahead. Run screaming about how the average Fenton boy is actually a mutant freak of nature." The words stung even as I said them.

She had a sympathetic look to her eyes as she stood, and for one wild moment I thought she was going to do just what I said. However, she sat closer to me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not a mutant freak of nature, Daniel Fenton. You're extraordinary, unique. An amazing hero." When she saw my eyes widen she continued. "Yes, hero. You saved me from that crazy old hag. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. After eating the meat of course." Her mouth quirked into a smile, I couldn't help but do the same.

Amber took her hand off my arm. "So, do your parents know?"

I shook my head. "No one knows."

She nodded. "Good. The less people that know the better, especially for your sake."

After a silence she murmered, "My reckless actions almost got you killed."

Before I knew what happened, the next sentence flew from my mouth. "You had to take the meat away, didn't you?"

She turned sharply to me and narrowed her eyes. "It's not completely my fault."

"Whatever. I think the menu should just be changed back so she'll leave."

She stood and stomped to my door. "You want to change that menu back, you're going to have to go through me to do it!" She left, but peeked back in before leaving for good. "By the way, you missed the news. Apparently a concentration camp for prisoners opened up outside Berlin somewhere. I couldn't remember the name since it's so long."

I let the words sink in. A camp for prisoners? Well, I guess it's not all that bad, to pay your debt to society and all. Yet I had the feeling I wasn't grasping the whole picture.

**Monday, March 13, 1933**

After school me and Mikey walked toward my house to do homework, Jazz wanted to walk home with a friend of hers. At the beginning of the school day, Mikey bombarded me with questions about what happened to me when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacked. I answered with the same reply, "I was knocked out but when I came to I escaped." Simple, yet believeable, no?

What stopped us in our tracks was yells of protest. "What's going on?" Mikey asked. "Like I have any idea?" I questioned. "Come on, might as well check it out."

The yells originated from the Nasty Burger, there was a small crowd of people gathered in front of...Amber? What was going on?

"We want meat!" The one side cried.

"Veggies now, veggies forever!" The other side chanted, along with Amber agreeing.

"They organized two protests in one night?" I inquired completely baffled at the scene. At that moment Amber came to us.

"Daniel Fenton, glad you could make it!" She shouted happily as she tried to pull me to the vegetarian side. "Danny, hey wait!" Mikey protested and grabbed my other arm, pulling me in between them.

"Since when did you know the Veggie?" Mikey crossed his arms.

Amber narrowed her green eyes. "I met him yesterday, if you must know."

"Yes I must, we are friends after all. And we're going to join the meat side."

Her eyes flared. "You might, but Daniel isn't! He's going to join our side!"

They both looked at me, awaiting my response. I glanced back and forth repeatedly at them, trying to figure out a way to settle this where everyone wins.

"I-" But they didn't let me finish.

"You're either with me," Mikey started.

"Or against him." Amber finished.

"SO WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" This time they were in perfect sync.

Before I could say anything a boom of thunder sounded, followed with a crack of lightning. The wind blew at what felt like twenty miles per hour, everyone's hair was blowing wildly, people's shirts and dresses billowing.

The same blue puff of air escaped my lips as I gasped, another shiver running down my spine. Evil cackling was heard, as meat surrounded the ghost which I thought was gone.

"IT'S LUNCHTIME!" The hulking monster yelled, while both meat-eaters and vegans alike were running away and screaming in fear. I had to do something, but I can't go ghost with everyone running wild and watching!

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Mikey cried out in anguish, covering his face with his hands.

I turned to both teens, one of whom was still sobbing. "If you're making me choose, then I pick neither of you!" I ran as fast as I could behind the restaurant, Mikey shouting at me to come back.

A quick look-around later, and I was high in air in my ghost form, more than ready to take on the ghost again. I floated in front of her, dodging a few of her punches.

Whilst dodging another one, I flew around, cocking my leg in the right position, then kicked her as hard as possible on the back of her head, she tumbled down with a loud sickening squish.

"He really is getting better." I heard Amber muse.

"Who is he?" Mikey asked completely clueless. I smiled and turned back to my enemy, just in time to get a painful hit to the face.

"I sure hope he can take a punch, whoever he is!" Mikey's distant voice sounded from below, I myself was still being propelled higher and higher.

Finally I regained control. I zoomed down, letting my flying and gravity take control, both of my fists to propped out in front of my form. I slammed into the ghost albeit painfully, but she exploded, the meat going all around, a deep crater was now in the earth.

Eyes squeezed shut and arms trembling from the pain, I tried to climb out of the crater. I took ragged breaths, hopefully now she's defeated. However a sickingly sweet voice made me freeze.

"Oh dear, what a mess! Are you okay?" The regular old lady ghost was back.

I fully climbed out and rubbed my sore right arm. "Yeah, I think so." Hey, maybe she felt bad.

"TOUGH!" Hm, guess not. "BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" Suddenly five piles of meat appeared around me, I set myself up in a fighting stance.

Five small meat monsters formed, their mouths open in determination to possibly kill me. Instead of fighting each of them, I thought of a better way. I stretched out my leg, then used my boot to slice through them all in a perfect circular motion.

I grinned, but dropped it when I saw them all reform, their mouths now in sick smiles. "Wasn't expecting that." I muttered, and of course my powers decided to act up and change me back to human. "Or that."

They came up to me, trying to hold me down, they took my arms and legs. I struggled, I had to get away from them! Unexpectedly they flew high in the air, taking me with them, then when we were up a decent height they let go of my upper half, causing me to dangle upside-down. "Aaahhh!" I yelped in fright.

They flew again, only this time a metal object hit me in the face. I raised my hands to my face and took it. I scrutinized it, trying to remember where I've seen it before..."The Fenton Thermos!" I blurted out. "But how am I gonna get it to work?!"

At that moment the monsters dropped me. I shouted in fright, my parents simply swirling blobs from down below, everyone and everything else was out of focus too.

"Change back...change back!" I commanded myself. _Change back, change back, change back! You can't die like this!_

A surge of power swam through me, seconds later I found myself back into my jumpsuit and flying. I fazed through the ground, but not before yelling to my parents, "Thanks for the thermos!"

I could've sworn I heard, "Ha! Ghost kid! I was right!" Then again, it was my dad, so there was a good chance he did say it.

I came back to the original causer of this meaty mess. She eyed the metallic thermos in my hand. "No! Soup's not on today's menu!"

"I'm changing the menu, permanantly!" I retorted, uncapping the thermos. "Please work." I squeaked quietly to it, aimed it at her, then pressed a button. "I hope I'm right!"

Instantly a blue swirling mass came out, engulfing the Lunch Lady Ghost. Her mouth erupted a loud drawn out 'Noo!', she was then silenced by the confines of her new prison.

I changed back to human, replacing the cap on the thermos. I smiled, turned around, then noticed my friends under a pile of meat.

"What happened, where's the ghost?!" Amber demanded.

I sighed, a smile on my face once again, I held the wonderful invention up. "My parents have their moments."

"Danny, that was amazing!" Mikey interupted. "How, when?!" Great, looks like I have some explaining to do. I don't think anyone else saw my secret, being that the premises is abandoned.

"Ghost directly ahead." My dad's muttering sounded. I gasped, pressing the thermos behind my back as my parents and sister walked up to me, Mikey, and Amber.

"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost ahead." My parents gave me quizzical looks.

"Sorry Dad, you just missed him." I pointed to my right.

"We got a runner!" He shouted, him and Mom going in the direction I provided.

"So, you're not gonna tell them?" Mikey asked, completely confused. I still had to tell him my story. Might as well, I have a feeling we're going to be hanging out a lot since he's my only friend. Well, besides Amber. Is she my friend, or an acquiantence? She kept my secret, so I assume friend.

"Nah, I think I finally figured out what these powers are for," Indeed I think I have. I have to help people, fight baddies, ghost or human. "they make me," I was silenced by a hand on my shoulder.

"In a world, of trouble." The policeman from the day before finished.

* * *

"McClain! Pick up that t-bone!" The cop barked.

"With my hands?" She groaned.

"Smith! Pick up that turfwitch!"

"With my hands?" Mikey complained. The cop turned his back to us, eating a drumstick.

I sweeped the meat closer to the dumpster, preparing to haul in in, when I heard Dash's snickering. I narrowed my eyes, discreetly putting a hand on the dumpster, and turned it intangible, causing all the meat to pile on top of him. I knew I had to pick it up, but it was totally worth it.

"Fenton! A little help?!" He begged, squirming around in the meat.

I smirked. "Whatever you say Dash, whatever you say!"

**A/N: And so here ends the Mystery Meat episode! So now Mikey knows Danny's secret, but I don't think we have to worry about him ;) Anyway, Danny will be sure to explain in the next chapter!**

**p.s. Once again, this is the only time an episode will be dedicated to one/several chapters. **


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11

**Part 1: Chapter 11**

**Thursday, March 23, 1933**

"Daniel...son, wake up!"

Next thing I knew my shoulder was being shaken. I groaned, smacked the hand away, and tried to resume to my sleep. Key word, _tried. _

I received a harsh slap on the shoulder as punishment for hitting Dad, though the fabric of my pajama sleeve helped against the impact.

"Daniel, get out of this bed right now! Today is the vote!" His voice boomed.

I opened my eyes. That's right, today's the vote, and Dad wanted me to go with him. At least I get to skip school, avoiding both Lancer and Dash.

I sat up in bed. "Alright, I'm up." He nodded, then turning on his heel, left my bedroom. Now, you might be wondering why he has started to call me 'Daniel?' Well, after awhile of me going to school he thought 'Danny' sounded too babyish and immature, while 'Daniel' sounded like a mature, adult man's name. Personally I'd rather Danny, it seems to fit me. I'm not saying I'm immature or babyish, it's just that I've been called my nickname my whole life, therefore 'Daniel' seems so strange, foreign.

I suppose I'll have to get used to it then. Yawning, I rose from bed and put on my school uniform, since it was 'professional' and all.

After breakfast it was time for me and Dad to head out to the Kroll Opera House, where the voting for the _Gesetz zur Behebung der Not von Volk und Reich _(Translation: Law to Remedy the Distress of People and Reich) would be held, since the Reichstag building burned and all.

Soon we made it, at the same time other men were filing in. I was probably the only kid here, we were the only men who could represent the Ghost Research Team. The SA was drowning out people's conversations, chanting things such as, " Full powers, or else!" and "We want the bill, or fire and murder!" Fire and murder? Damn. These guys are really committed to this nutcase.

"Hear that Son? It's the sounds of progress!" Dad beamed next to me, while I tried desperately not to roll my eyes. Walking to the enterance, I saw a man shrink back under an SA's ice cold glare filled with daggers, I guessed the man was a Social Democrat, a member of the party who was opposed to this Act.

The man scurried inside the building, obviously scared out of his wits, can't say I blame him. When me and Dad went in, the SA's mood lightened as he eyed us. "Well, it's good to see you Mr. Fenton!"

Dad smiled and shook his hand. "You too, Anderson! Here, meet my son, Daniel!" He stepped out of the way so the SA could see me more clearly. He looked down at me with a proud smile. "My, my. Such a strong-looking man, looks like he'll make a great soldier one day. Congradulations Mr. Fenton!"

My father beamed with pride while I only smiled weakly at the praise. "Thanks, Anderson. Well, the voting can't wait for me forever!" The two adults laughed and finally we were able to head on inside.

We made it to the room where the voting was going to be held, it was huge! There were tiny staircases everywhere, leading to even more benches. Me and Dad walked to our designated tiny bench with two seats set up. When we sat, I observed the papers, stating the Act itself and other issues.

Looking around, I observed all the Nazi guards, who were gazing hatefully at the Social Democrat Party members with narrowed eyes. The poor men all kept their eyes closely to their desks, not wanting any confrontations. The Communist Party wasn't here either, being that it was banned.

The Centre Party was at first a worry for the Chancellor, he thought that if people opposed the Act, then they would go to their Party. So, he made a deal with their leader, I believe his name was Ludwig Kaas. Anyway, the deal basically was, if the Centre Party voted for the Act, then the Chancellor would protect all of the rights Catholics had in Germany and foster better relations with the Vatican. Needless to say, he accepted.

Now, a roll call was being taken place. The Social Democrats smiled to each other sneakily. I rose an eyebrow in question, but found the answer soon enough. It was obvious they were trying to sabotage the proceedings.

According to Constitutional Law, any change made to the Constitution (which the Enabling Act was trying to do) had to have a vote at which sixty-six percent Reichstag Deputies had to be present, or more. Therefore, if they couldn't get the correct percentage, yet proceeded anyway, it would be deemed unconstitutional.

President of the Reichstag Hermann Goering stood then, declaring that this will not interfere with the voting. The new rule is that those missed who didn't have a good enough excuse to miss, would be deemed present.

Then the man responsible for all this came to the podium, the Chancellor himself, Adolf Hitler. The Nazi emblem printed on a large tapestry loomed behind him. His eyes pierced through everyone, at one point they settled on me. I gulped quietly under his penetrating gaze, thankfully he then moved on to the others. When his eyes saw the Social Democrats, they narrowed almost imperceptively. If I didn't have enhanced eyesight from my ghost powers, I would've missed it.

After a minute, he gave a speech indicating how he wouldn't abuse his power, while saying the word 'government' more times than I could count. I found myself beginning to slouch, my eyes were getting droopy. Seriously, this was so boring! A sharp jab in the side from my father brought me back into the world.

He finished off the speech by promising an end to unemployment, and vowed to promote peace with Britain, France, and the Soviet Union. But in order to do that, he needed the Enabling Act.

For awhile it was silent while the adults voted, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly, a man stood up from the Social Democrat Party.

"We German Social Democrats pledge ourselves solemnly in this historic hour to the principles of humanity and justice, of freedom and socialism. No enabling act can give you power to destroy ideas which are eternal and indestructible."*

A fire erupted in the Chancellor's eyes, his mouth contorted into a furious snarl as he stood, knocking his chair down from the sudden movement.

"You are no longer needed! - The star of Germany will rise and yours will sink! Your death knell has sounded!"** I swear even some spittles came from out of his mouth.

The man was clearly shocked. His head rotated to look at every pair of eyes on him, including those of the guards, whose eyes particularily looked truly menacing. He slowly sat back down, and everyone continued voting.

It was announced. The Enabling Act was passed, 441 votes for versus 84 against, those 84 obviously being the S.D's. The Nazis cheered, clapped, and even some stamped their feet on the ground. Then they all broke out into their anthem, the Horst Wessel song.

I seemed to be the only one noticing the way a certain man's mouth slowly stretched into a cruel, calculating smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised that Danny was going to explain to Mikey in this chapter, but honestly I want this story to move along, I don't want it to move too slow. Also, last chapter I originally wrote Jazz into it at the last scene, but then decided to take her out. However I forgot to remove 'my sister' from one of the sentences, sorry about that.**

***Apparently Otto Wels spoke this line, clearly against the Act**

****This is supposedly what Hitler's response was**

**I got my information from a few different websites, the lines I just mentioned I found on one sight, but then on wiki I found a longer version to Wels's speech. So I have no idea which one is right, I'm sorry :( I tried to be as historically accurate as possible with this day. Now, I know no kids were there but this was an important day back then, it's what started the path to the dictatorship. I wanted Danny to be there so we could seemingly experience it. **

**As for the setting, I only had one picture (found on wiki) to work with so I tried my best to describe it. For the voting, the number varied on several sites. Some it was 444 to 94, others had 441 to 94, and finally 441 to 84. So I picked the third one. **

**Invader Johnny: Haha, I bet no one was expecting Ember ;)**

**madeline: Tucker is in another country**

**jim89: Thanks, I thought it was a creative line myself haha;)**

**He23t: Thank you!**

**Somebody knows: Yeah, I originally planned for Ember/Amber to have only a small brief role, but I decided to make it more...purposeful. (is that even a word?) XD**

**p.s. Feel free to look up the history for this day and tell me if I did an almost accurate job with it or not, but please don't be mean. **


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12

**Part 1: Chapter 12**

**Saturday, April 1, 1933**

Since we had the day off from school, no ghosts were nearby and Amber had the day off, me, Amber, and Mikey all walked around the city. Amity Park is very close to Berlin so it was a pretty easy walking distance.

Mikey looked at the sky uneasily. "Are you sure we're in no danger, Danny?"

I scoffed and rolled my baby blues. He's been like this ever since he found out about my powers and that ghosts were indeed real beings. "Mike, I told you this a thousand times already. If a ghost was near, my ghost sense would go off. But it hasn't, so as of now we're safe."

"That's right Babypop, quit worrying. How are you gonna be in the almighty army with fear written clear on your face?" Amber asked in a sarcastic tone.

Mikey scowled and lowered his voice. "I don't even want to be in the army."

However with my enhanced hearing I was able to detect what he said quite easily. "You don't?"

Amber turned to look at him with a confused expression, which he returned with a startled one. Finally he knew we weren't going to let off without answers so he relented. "That's right...I don't wanna be in the army."

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"I always wanted to be a scientist, but my parents think I'd be more useful on the battlefield." He lowered his eyes.

I knew exactly how he felt. It's basically what I'm going through, although I don't want to be a scientist. I always wanted to go up in space though, but everyone knows that that's impossible. Smirking, I almost laughed at the absurd thought. Maybe my imagination is getting too wild nowadays.

Wiping the amused expression off my face, I turned to him. "Mike...I'm sorry." Honestly, that is the best I got. I can't change anything, there's nothing I can do.

Amber nodded, Mikey gave us both a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Buy only at German shops!"

The three of us looked at each other in confusion. What was that?

"What was that?" Amber echoed my thought.

"Sounds like a speech or something. Come on, let's check it out." I replied and we all started running towards the next city block, to find it covered with people.

"What's going on?" Mikey whispered.

In response we inched closer in the crowd to hear better. Once we got a little more in, I recognized the man standing on what looked like a balcony. Joseph Goebbels, Nazi Propaganda Minister.

"Germans, defend yourselves against the Jewish atrocity propaganda, buy only at German shops!" He declared loudly.

To tell you the truth, the crowd actually looked disinterested. Some people in the back began to leave. Seeing as this speech was going nowhere, I pulled my two friends slowly but surely out of the cramped space.

Amber had a distant yet slightly frightened plastered on her face. I waved a hand in front of her. "Amber? You okay?"

She seemed to come back to reality, blinking rapidly, then looked at me and Mikey as if seeing us for the first time. "Huh? Yeah..yeah I'm fine."

I shrugged it off. A lot of people were getting uneasy of all this nowadays, why should she be different?

"Things are starting to get worse." Mikey whispered. I could only nod, unsure of what I could say. Thankfully Amber broke the silence.

"Hey, I know a store that sells the best cookies around. Come on, I'll take you guys there." She gave us a smile of encouragement.

"But I have no money!" Mikey protested.

"I have connections." She winked, took our hands, then led us hurriedly away down a few streets at a sprint.

When we got there we saw something that made us all gasp in shock. Two Brownshirts were guarding the enterance to the small store, their postures stiff and lips slightly pulled down in scowls.

"What are you doing here?" Amber waltzed up and demanded, they both immediately scowled further.

"We are here as part of the boycott. This shop is owned by a Jew. You shouldn't enter." The one man said.

"Is this part of an April Fools prank or something?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my uniformed chest.

The Brownshirt's eyes narrowed. "No, and you shouldn't speak to your elders like that, boy."

"Boy?" I questioned. "Do you happen to know who I am? I am Daniel Fenton, my parents Madeline and Jack Fenton, are very close to the Chancellor, what with them being the only ghost research team and all. So I don't think that they would appreciate you being derogatory, calling me a mere 'boy', _Sir_." Yes, I know I sounded like a total asshole, but truthfully I wanted to scare these guys a little bit...and wanted some cookies.

The guards straightened up, fear now evident on their faces. "S-sorry, Sir." They both stammered out. I grinned. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll forgive you. Now, move." We made our way past the Brownshirts and into the place.

"Amber! Lovely to see you!" An older man came out, looking at least mid-40's. He flipped her ponytail with his fingers, eliciting a giggle from her. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked brightly. Did he even know about the guards at the front? He must..

"I brought my two friends with me, can we have some cookies?" She pleaded. The man eyed us warily. He gulped. "S-sure. Come on, have a seat."

Me and Mikey looked at each other, and that's when it hit me. We were wearing our school uniforms, and this man is Jewish. Of course he was scared of us. We went up to the counter and retrieved our cookies, I bit into mine and from the taste I knew it was a peanut butter cookie. Peanut butter cookies were always my favorite.

"These are very delicious Sir." I smiled, hoping to ease his nerves a bit. He looked to Amber, to which she nodded encouragingly. The man relented, his lips twitched upwards, as did his mustache.

"Thank you."

"This is Danny Fenton, and Mikey Smith. We met a few days ago. They're both really nice." Amber gestured to us when she said our names.

"Glad to meet you two." The man shook our hands. "You can call me Pops." His bushy mustache trembled from what I assume was chuckling coming from him.

"You have a nice store Pops." Mikey suddenly spoke up.

He gazed around the few aisles filled with many different types of food, his eyes finally settled back on the cookie jar. "Yes, this place..she is very special to me." Were those tears forming in his eyes?

They were. Immediately a wave of pity, sadness, and guilt all tumbled through me for this man. Pity because his store is in danger from a total nutjob, sadness for what this man and other people were going to have to deal with (I'm not totally clueless, I know things will get worse), and guilt because there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

I had my ghost powers sure, but honestly I can't just go all superhero mode and destroy everything in sight...it'd be too much. For the surrounding innocents, and my own being. I have no idea how much power I could eject before getting burned out, and who knows what would happen to me if that did happen.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I can't wait until Part 3 and I'm getting a little impatient, and I know you guys must be getting a little antsy, so I'll provide you with a small snipet of Part 3, in Sam's view ;)**

**I made my way back to my cabin, hut, dingy living quarters, whatever you choose to call it. Mosquitos nipped at my hands, quickly I smacked them. I hate this place, I hate this place with every fibre of my being. How could they treat people like this?! Oh right, because we're the Undesireables, that's right, how stupid of me. I mentally rolled my eyes.**

**Maybe I should've watched where I was going, because in the next second I crashed into a wall and fell on my ass. Squeezing my eyes shut, I hissed in pain. "Hey, watch it!" I bit out. I should've checked who I ran into.**

**When I opened my eyes only two words registered in my head. Brown. Boots. Oh no, I crashed into an officer. I'm dead. This is it. The end of my days, I fought all this time only to die for an utterly stupid mistake. **

**I shut my eyes again, awaiting the inevitable bullet through my head. Would I feel anything? Those I saw that got shot died instantly, so hopefully I'd feel no pain. But still, they were being **_**killed. **_**They had to have felt something!**

**Wait, shouldn't my thoughts have been cut off by now? **

**"So, are you going to apologize?"**

* * *

**Invader Johnny: Yep, Danny seems to be the only smart one there. Except for the S.D's that is.**

**The Writer Es: Wow, thank you ;) And surprisingly, we learned NOTHING about that in my History class. The teacher didn't even mention it. **

**jim89: Not to be rude, but actually it was Third Reich. Just saying in case you have to write it in a future essay or something. I'm glad the last chapter seemed interesting, I wanted to cover a topic that is usually not discussed in history classes (at least not mine, as I said to The Writer Es). Also, the first invasion happened in...1938 I believe, so this story has quite a few ways to go ;)**

**SamXDanny: Evil smirks can be quite unsettling...**

**Sakari Kateri Azrael: Thanks once again for the help :) And you speak German? Cool :) Also, I'm going to cover the Night of the Long Knives eventually, can you give me some info about that?**

**StopToSmellTheRoses: Thank you! **

**He23t: It all goes downhill from here...**


	13. Part 1: Chapter 13

**Part 1: Chapter 13**

**Saturday, April 1, 1933**

After eating our cookies, we headed out of the store, and saw that the Brownshits were no longer there, not that I'm complaining.

It was becoming dusk outside, Amber said she needed to head home so that just left me and Mikey.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever have a dream?"

I looked at him quizzically. "Define dream."

"Like...a life goal?"

I smiled. "Of course, who doesn't?" A chuckle escaped past my lips. "I always wanted to go up in space."

"In space?! Danny I'm sorry, but that's impossible! You'd die up there!"

"Impossible? Funny word coming from Mister Scientist over here." I smirked.

He gazed up toward the sky. "Well...there is no such thing as impossible. Who knows, maybe I could invent something to take you up there. I don't know if a plane will be powerful enough..."

I shook my head as I left him to his thoughts. We walked some more, until shouts of protest interrupted the silence.

"I wish someone could rise up and show you what this feels like!"

Looking to my left I noticed a boy being harrassed by another boy wearing the school uniform. I growled in annoyance.

A mist of green appeared, swirling around the bullied boy. Me and Mikey gasped at this strange phenomenon, what the hell was happening?!

Before our eyes the boy transformed into a giant green monster. The bully looked at him with terror, just as the new monster slammed him into the wall, baring his teeth and growling menacingly.

"Mikey, I gotta go!" I said hurriedly and dove into a bush, transforming into Phantom then flew to the scene. "Hey!" I yelled and punched the monster. It dropped the now unconcious bully to the ground, turning to me.

It's red eyes locked with mine, and before I knew it I was punched into another wall. I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Serves you right for interfering in my work." A feminine voice mocked. My eyes rose to find a woman ghost with genie-like clothes, long black hair, and boobs that seemed too big to be real.

"Your work? You mean you made that boy turn into that beast?!" I cried, pointing at it who was now running away. _Nice going Fenton._

"Well of course, I grant every wish I hear." She examined her nails, then craned her neck to me again. She started to move closer, too close for my liking.

"Now come on, there must be some wish in that handsome head of yours." Her nails stroked my cheek in an attempt to be seductive. My heart rate rose in shock combined with fright. In my frazzled state, I rose into a floating position a few inches off the ground.

"Get away!" I yelled, raising my hand. I lowered it quickly, a green blast emitted from it, causing the ghost to go flying back out of my sight.

I gasped, bringing my hand to my face to examine it. It was still glowing a dull green. "What was that?!"

"Danny!" I heard Mikey call outside the alleyway. He ran up to me. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

"I don't know." I whispered. "Could this be a new ghost power?"

"That's awesome! Now you can blast things! Gimmie five!" He held his hand up, but when I went to connect mine to his, a blast came out knocking him back a few feet.

I shrank back, holding a gloved finger to my lips embarrased. "Sorry!"

**Sunday, April 2, 1933**

I glanced at the clock. 12:00 p.m.

My eyebrows furrowed as I grabbed the Fenton Thermos, tucking it inside a hidden pocket in my uniform jacket. Next I grabbed a wrist ray, then a lipstick blaster, tucking them into another pocket. Time to go ghost hunting.

A quick lunch and a goodbye to my family later, I fazed into Mikey's room in Phantom mode.

"Danny!" Mikey gasped from his sitting position on his bed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I have to catch that kid monster, and that crazy genie ghost. I need your help." I replied.

"Me? Catch a ghost? Nuh uh, no way. Too dangerous." He crossed his arms in a stubborn way.

I growled and tossed him the lipstick blaster. "It's not like you'll be unarmed."

He gave me a pointed look. "Yeah. That ghost's lips will be so smooth, she'll never see it coming."

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't lipstick. Boy for a guy wanting to be a scientist you'd think he'd look at every detail." I shook my head. "Take the cap off."

He obeyed, now looking at the hole in the center with fascination.

"That is a lipstick blaster. It shoots beams equivalent to the power of my newly-discovered ghost rays. It'll protect you."

My friend smirked. "Because I'm worth it."

* * *

Since I couldn't just fly throughout the city in ghost mode, (that would cause a panic that I didn't need) we had to search on foot on the way to the Nasty Burger, we didn't know where Amber lived. Hopefully she has work today.

Luck was on our side today, for as soon as we entered the restaurant we saw her bent over cleaing a table in her dress-ish waitress uniform.

I peered over at Mikey and saw his eyes were transfixed somewhere. I followed his sight, eventually leading me to her ass. I smacked the back of his head. "She's our friend!"

He only grinned. "Yeah, but she's a _woman _friend, Danny. I can't help it that I'm a man."

My eyes found their way to the ceiling in exasperation. "Amber!"

She stood upright. "Hey guys!" Amber speed-walked to us. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to find a ghost. We were wondering if you could help." I requested.

"Awesome! Of course I'll help!" She turned around. "Hey Hilda!"

A miserable-looking woman at the counter with grey hair and a scowl spun around. "What?!" She barked.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off! I don't feel well!" Amber answered, untying her apron and putting it on the table.

She only snarled a 'whatever' in reply, that was the cue for the three of us to take off. Once outside, I handed Amber the wrist ray.

"Put it on your wrist. It'll shoot beams of energy at the ghost to harm it, that way you're not in complete danger." I explained.

She snapped it on. "Cool! It's like the perfect accessory, of pain!" She made a fist in determination.

"Hey!" Mikey objected. "How come I get a lipstick blaster and she gets the cooler weapon?!"

"Because I'm the cooler person." Amber shot back, smirking.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

My right eye began to twitch.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"**GUYS!**" I shouted, making them both shut up instantly and flinch. "We have no time for this! That ghost and kid could be anywhere wreaking havoc, now let's move!"

* * *

**A/N: So we see Desiree and Danny gets his ectoblast power! The trio are also on their first ghost hunt, let's see how it goes...**

**StopToSmellTheRoses: You're welcome :) And I'll try to keep coming out with fantastic chapters haha (although I feel this chapter wasn't that great...)**

**The Writer Es: Let's just say there'll be a twist that (hopefully) no one will see coming.**

**Invader Johnny: Omg Brownshits lmao XD I hope you don't mind me putting it in the story, I just thought it was so funny ;)**

**He23t: Hopefully he will be..**

**Sakari Kateri Azrael: Thanks for the info! :)**


	14. Part 1: Chapter 14

**Part 1: Chapter 14**

**Sanday, April 2, 1933**

We searched throughout all the streets of Berlin, and found no clue of the genie ghost or the monster kid. It was about 2:00 now, and by now we were getting tired and hungry.

"Do you have any food?" Mikey whined.

"No, now shut it Dipstick." Amber snapped. I widened my eyes. Never piss off a hungry woman, I'd have to remember that.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at her but kept his mouth shut, a smart decision I should say.

"Ugh where the hell are these two?!" Amber cried out suddenly.

"Maybe they'll show up if both of you shut your mouths." I muttered.

"Hey!" They both shouted in protest while I merely rolled my eyes.

A few seconds later we heard a woman's shriek coming from nearby. "Come on guys!" I waved my hand in a motion saying 'follow me' as I took off for the next street. I heard the pounding of my friends's footsteps along the way behind me.

We reached the next road, it had a few businesses on either side, along with a few apartments. An older lady was up against the wall of the side of a random store, the monster kid literally drooling on her. Other people were now screaming and running crazily.

"Guys, cover me, now!" I demanded. Instantly they came over and wrapped their arms around me in an embrace, I used this hiding spot to transform into Phantom. Once done they removed themselves, following me quickly as I flew over to the ghostly monster.

"Hey big green and gruesome!" I greeted as I aimed a successful punch at his face, sending him slamming into the brick wall. The woman ran away completely terrified.

The monster got up, baring it's teeth and growling at me. Before it could strike however, a green blast hit it. I looked behind me to see Amber holding up her wrist triumphantly.

"Hey, I was gonna blast him!" Mikey whined. She only rolled her eyes.

I turned back to the monster that was now on the ground and paused. How can I fight it without hurting the kid? Is there a way to get the ghost out of him?

I took a step towards it. Maybe I can overshadow it? Another step. Well, it's worth a try.

I turned intangible, flying inside the green mass. At first my head started to pound, as if another force was trying to forceably get me out of the body. Gritting my teeth, I fought back, determined to take over.

The force disappeared, letting me know I've accomplished my task. I exited the body, as soon as I did the kid shook his head dazedly, next he stared at all of us, then finally he screamed and ran out of the alley.

We turned to the ghost as I whipped out my thermos, pressed the button, then captured it in the blue swirling mass, sucking it inside.

I grinned, capping the device again. "One down, one to go." My friends nodded in a determined way. Exiting the small alley, we were met by one angry genie ghost.

"You fools! You dare get in Desiree's way?!" She screeched, sending a punch my way. It hit hard, however the brick wall was even harder as my head collided with it.

Two blurred images of my friends trying to fight back but getting thrown back displayed in my sight. I shook my head lightly to clear my head, then charged at her with my fist cocked back.

Unfortunately she saw this. Desiree used her blue tail to change it into a giant hand, then pinned me down to the ground with it, my thermos along the way became detached from me and fell a few inches away.

"No one defeats me unless I wish it!" She proclaimed with the sick twisting of her mouth into a grin.

I struggled relentlessly for a few seconds, but the hold only became tighter. I spotted the thermos, I had to get it! I shrugged my arm from her grip and started stretching...my fingertips grazed it. I gritted my teeth. _Come on Fenton, almost there!_

Finally I managed to use my fingers to roll it into my palm. I uncapped it with one hand and pointed it at her. "Oh yeah? Well I wish you would disappear into this thermos!"

She shrunk back. "What?! No!" Her face only had one word to describe it: fear. "I must obey!"

I pressed the button, released the blue swirls of vacuum-like energy. She released me, and willingly let herself be sucked inside.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short and rushed, I have a minor writer's block for this story. I'm getting all kinds of ideas for Part 3 instead of Part 1, which I guess is good and bad. I plan for the next update to be longer.**

**The Writer Es: You're always so nice and posting positive reviews, thank you!**

**StopToSmellTheRoses: Me too, and once again thanks for the uplifting review ****:D**

**jim89: I wish that could've happened, but being Desiree she probably would've brought on something worse than the Nazis :/ Still, it would have been amazing if someone did wish them gone and Desiree would've granted it, with no consequences. Also, Mikey doesn't have a thing for Amber, he was just doing what most men do with an available view like that. Note that I said most and not all, some men are decent enough to not look ;)**

**Invader Johnny: I have another role for Skulker to fulfill ;)**

**He23t: In the beginning of the series he got new powers pretty quickly, kind of like in this story. By all means it great for Danny lol**

**Somebody knows: I've already said when Sam's coming in, Tucker will be in Part 3, Vlad I'm not sure if he's going to be in here, and Dani won't be in at all.**


	15. Part 1: Chapter 15

**Okay, now we're going to do a bit of a time jump!**

**Part 1: Chapter 15**

**Wednesday, May 10, 1933**

I have had my powers for about five months now, and they are coming along great. I don't accidently faze through stuff anymore, and ghost fights are becoming easier. Speaking of ghost fighting, Amber and Mikey are progressing as well. They've been a huge help, especially for when the time comes when there are at least two ghosts to deal with at the same time.

As for my powers, I haven't received a new one since my ecto energy blast, not that I'm complaining. Hopefully as I get older more abilities will be 'unlocked' for me.

For my human life, things have gotten gradually worse. Goebbels has been a thorn in everyone's side lately, preaching 'pro-German' this and 'anti-Jewish' that. Honestly, I didn't deem him much of a threat anymore, just an annoyance. Like a mosquito that won't stop buzzing around you until it's sucked out your blood.

On the upside, my goosestepping has gotten much better. Now I'm in line with everyone else, which means I don't have to hear any of Lancer's speeches. Along with doing the march practically everyday combined with ghost hunting, my arms and legs have gotten a bit more muscular.

I lightly rubbed my forearm, oh yeah, there was harder muscle there, to which I'm definately not complaining. Smirking at my school seat, my mind wandered to how recently girls would sometimes stare at my arms or chest when I'd go to Jazz's school to walk her home. However, after my disaster date with Starr, I don't think I'm ready for another date with a fake giggling girl.

I sighed, twirling the pencil in my hand. This is torture, I hate math. Truthfully I don't think they care about us truly learning math, they just want to make sure we know how to count bullets, subtract the amount of bullets you used from the total you had to start with, know how many bullets went into a certain gun, etc.

English lessons were pretty vague also. Mainly we just read from _Mein Kampf_. I'd much rather read a real book, like _The Invisible Man_ (which I finished recently, very good book) than what they force on us, but alas, children must answer to their elders...and to Mr. Nutty.

"Fenton, pay attention!"

I snapped my head up to meet Lancer's cold green eyes. "Yes Sir!" I shouted quickly, saluting him in the process. He nodded and turned back to the while. I began to hear snickering, and when I turned sure enough, was Dash Baxter. Yeah, he's still giving me problems, although I may have overshadowed him, smashing him into some lockers. Or I may have gotten a box of frogs and put them down his pants...but there was no way they could prove that it was me.

I just glared at him and turned back to the board, waiting for this torture to be over.

Finally it was done, I was out of here! I raced to Jazz's school as soon as I left mine, it was easier to run now since it was spring therefore it's warmer and we all wore shorts now. My uniform was still mostly navy blue, most of the teens wore navy blue instead of the tannish color of the other uniforms, mostly young boys wore that color.

When I got there I waited in my usual spot. The secretary smiled at me, to which I returned the expression. About five minutes later, the girls began to file out. Most of them would look at me, then turn to their friends and whisper, then both of them would start giggling. With my enhanced hearing, I was able to hear it all.

"That Danny is so cute!"

"I wouldn't mind marrying him."

"I just want to run my fingers through those dark locks..."

"Those blue eyes..."

"Yes and those muscles!"

I couldn't help but grin (which made them stare more longingly and sigh), this was actually pretty amusing to me. Them thinking only their friends could hear them when in reality, I heard every word. Not that I mind, what boy my age would complain?

My sister walked up to me with an eyebrow raised. "Really Danny?"

"What did I do?! I was only standing here."

"Uh huh."

I smirked. "It's not my fault that they're attracted to hotness" I motioned to my body and started laughing while Jazz merely rolled her eyes.

"Come on."

With that demand we walked out of the school towards home. "So, did you hear?" She asked suddenly.

"Hear what?"

"About the book burnings tonight?"

I stopped midstep. Literally, one foot was still raised in the air. I lowered it.

"Book burnings?" I choked.

"Danny, surely you must have heard about them!"

At school I did hear about a 'burning' but I never knew what for, I hardly ever paid attention to gossip. Though maybe I should start to care.

"Not really?" I said, yet it came out as more of a question. I didn't want her to think I was totally oblivious.

She shook her head. "You're hopeless. Anyway, here's what I got. A lot of university students, and when I say 'a lot' I mean A LOT, are going to burn books that are anti-German. About time someone did something about it."

I gave her an incredulous look. "Uh...yeah..umm." I couldn't think of anything to say. This couldn't be happening! This isn't the freaking Middle Ages!

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" She raised an eyebrow, suspicion clear in her expression and tone of voice.

"Of course!" I squeaked.

Oh man, this bad. Really really bad! Could I do something? Try to stop it? But what can I do, I don't have water powers, and I doubt any water is going to be around these burn sites. If I could convince them not to burn them...nah they're too into this. Nothing will dissuade them from burning the books.

When I got home I went into my room, closing the door and releasing a long breath. Running a hand through my hair, I sat down on my bed. What do I do? I have to do something! Maybe I could save a bunch of books instead. Yes, all I have to do is turn invisible, then take the books! Easy as pie!

Smiling, I reached under my mattress for my copy of _The Invisible Man_. A stab of fear plauged my stomach when I felt nothing. I moved my hand faster around, desperately searching for it. _It has to be here! I don't put it anywhere else!_

Finally I stood and lifted the mattress completely off, and found no book of any sort. I slammed it back down and began pacing. Where is it? What could've happened to it? Did my parents take it? Surely they would've said something when me and Jazz came in the front door. Wait..Jazz...did she take it? No, she definately would've said something about it. She would've told Mom and Dad if she found it.

But still...what if?

Turning invisible and intangible, I fazed out of my room and into Jazz's, and what I found nearly made me scream in surprise.

She was on her bed, reading.

She wasn't reading _Mein Kampf _either, she was reading my book. My missing book. _The Invisible Man_, written by one of the forbidden authors. And...she was smiling.

Next to her very nearly caused me to gasp into further surprise. There was a teddy bear, with blue button eyes, gray wacky hair, a mustache, and wearing a lab coat, reminding me of a certain scientist. A forbidden scientist.

"What do you think Bearbert? Pretty good huh?" She held up the book closer to the stuffed animal, as if he could actually read the work and give his approval. I decided I've seen enough.

I fazed into the hallway right outside her door and turned back to normal. I knocked three times on the door. I heard a muffled gasp, squeaks of a mattress, a slamming of a drawer, and then a darting of feet. The door opened with a hurried start, revealing a pink-faced Jasmine Fenton.

I grinned. "Bearbert Einstein huh?"


End file.
